<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Art of Deception by jhunieilarde</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28526424">Art of Deception</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/jhunieilarde/pseuds/jhunieilarde'>jhunieilarde</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Order (TV 2019)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Angst, F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 21:02:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>38,729</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28526424</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/jhunieilarde/pseuds/jhunieilarde</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Knights of St. Christopher does not only stop bad magic but also hunt practitioners...</p><p>Hamish was tasked in  infiltrating the Order to destroy them from within. What he did not anticipate is the hurricane that is Vera Stone.</p><p>(a shake up of the whole story. Hope you'll like this one)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hamish Duke/Vera Stone</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>62</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>68</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Coffee Date</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This idea popped into my head just as I was wrapping up my other fic so Imma giving this a try...</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was a simple job just like what Lilith had told him. Get close. Earn her trust. Wait for the right moment. <em>Kill…</em> That was easier said than done.</p><p> </p><p>BELGRAVE UNIVERSITY</p><p>As one of the Knights of St. Christopher, his duty is to eliminate the Hermetic Order of the Blue Rose, their mortal enemy. Well, all magic practitioners are their mortal enemies but the Order in particular is their biggest one. The bad blood between two societies go back since the dawn of time and he’s determined for it to end on his time. Hence, Operation Stealth. It was Randall’s idea to name the mission that. The Order in Belgrave Chapter is not aware yet that there are wolves in Norwich and they intend to use it to their advantage. Their first task is to identify all members of the Order so they would know who to stalk and kill. The first that came to list is the Temple Magus of the Belgrave Chapter: Vera Stone. She also happens to be the Chancellor of the Belgrave University which gives Hamish the opportunity to approach her.</p><p>It’s his first day as the new philosophy professor and he’s bound to attend the annual year opener board meeting. He had gone for the best. He must make an impression if he’s to meet their biggest target yet. He wore his best clothes and shoes and polished himself to the best of his abilities just to standout. It’s dress to impress.</p><p>“Alright, settle down. I want to get out here as soon as possible”, her voice rang throughout the conference room as he caught her distinct scent from across the room.</p><p>Her perfume is dark and sweet. That mixed with her own natural scent is almost intoxicating for him. When he laid his eyes on her, his heart almost stopped. There she is standing at the head of the table in her red top and black pencil skirt that hugs her body to perfection. Her long raven hair makes her red lips stood out. Her eyes are blue and piercing. The intensity of them is enough to keep him on his toes. It does not help that those blue eyes landed directly on his. It was impossible to breathe.</p><p>“For those who don’t know me yet, my name is Vera Stone. I am the school’s Chancellor and no, I am not a professor so don’t expect me teaching in any classrooms. Now…” she flipped open her folder, “…let’s discuss about the budget and schedule for the entire school year…” her voice trailed off.</p><p>He failed to listen to everything they have discussed in that meeting. His only focus is her and her alone. Their description of her did not do her justice. Hell, her very photo does not do her justice. No one even dared to warn him that his target is so damn gorgeous. More than that, she just has that effect on people. Her presence commands respect. Her words convey intelligence and wisdom that everyone obeys them. A true born leader.</p><p>“That’s it for this meeting. Any questions?” she asked.</p><p>Her eyes landed on his again and somehow, he felt like that question is directed towards him so he shook his head.</p><p>“Well, if there’s none, this meeting is adjourned. Good luck on your first day”, she ended the meeting and walked out of the room in her high heels.</p><p>Hamish avoided conversing with other professors and hurried outside to catch up with her but he stopped on his tracks when he saw her standing on the hallway, waiting for him. She arched an eyebrow at him.</p><p>“Well? Are you going to ask your question or what?”</p><p>“I’m sorry?” he is confused at what’s happening.</p><p>“You’ve been staring at me the whole duration of that meeting. I doubt you understand even one of the things we discussed in there, so what is it?” she clarified.</p><p>Is he that obvious? It’s his first day in this sort of undercover job and he’s already failing at it.</p><p>“Sorry, Chancellor Stone. I was just a little lost. That’s all. It’s my first time to be working in this kind of school but I will do my best”, he lied.</p><p>She sighed and pursed her lips before looking back at him.</p><p>“Follow me”, she instructed and like a puppy, he did without a question as to where she’s taking him.</p><p>As they walked around the campus, she started giving her brief information about the school, the departments, and what to expect working in Belgrave. She even gave him some tip how to reign in unruly students that he will encounter in his classes. When they reached the parking lot, he realized he’s following her to her black car. He stopped walking. She glanced over him before checking her watch.</p><p>“I have a full day ahead and I am in desperate need for a strong coffee. Would you like to come?” she asked.</p><p>Did she just invite him for coffee? He’s not aware that Chancellor Stone does this for new professors at her school.</p><p>“Sure. I could use a strong cup of coffee”, he answered before he could scold himself.</p><p>He kept telling himself that it’s for the mission. This is a big step at getting close to her. If he plays it right, he can get so much information from her that will bring the Order down.</p><p> </p><p>-----------------------------------</p><p> </p><p>COFFEE SHOP</p><p>He offered to order for the two of them and she let him. When he returned to their table, she just finished talking to someone on her phone and she looked incredibly stressed.</p><p>“Everything alright, Chancellor?” he asked.</p><p>“Vera…just call me Vera. Adding title to my name just feels ridiculous”, she instructed.</p><p>He finds that odd. She’s not just a Chancellor. She’s also the Temple Magus of Belgrave chapter. Title being added to her name should be ordinary for her.</p><p>“It would be hard but I will try, Vera”, he obliged.</p><p>That made smile a little which is refreshing sight for Hamish. In the last hour and a half that he’d known her, not once he saw her smile for anyone and yet, she smiled for him. It’s a beautiful smile.</p><p>“People think of me as someone akin to a snob. It’s not easy running a school like this especially for someone who has the kind of background Belgrave royalties don’t recognize. I am sure that you’re familiar with that. I have to toughen up my armor in order to do my job. Otherwise, I will get run over by their luxury cars”, she sighed and looked back at him, “Do you know why you got hired so fast, Mr. Duke?” he shook his head, “It was your family background that got you in and not your credentials. The board voted in favor of you other than the other candidate who got an amazing resume. To be honest, I was rooting for the other guy but I have to compromise. Now, you’re a professor in Belgrave University so congratulations”, she said.</p><p>He does not know what to make of it. On one hand, he saw her as someone who’s struggling to manage a world that does not truly accepts her and on the other, he felt like she somehow despises where he came from.</p><p>“I am no royalty”, he muttered.</p><p>“I know that. That’s why I invited you here. I am usually good at reading people but I can’t get a good read of you, Mr. Duke. Tell me. Why were you staring at me earlier?” she asked.</p><p>Her piercing blue eyes focused on him as she sipped on her cup. Her gaze is calculating and cautious. He can see that she’s still trying to read him.</p><p>“I guess I did not expect to see you as the Chancellor. I mean, I’ve seen a photo of you when I was applying but I was just…stunned”, he was not lying on that part, “Then, you started talking and the way you commanded the entire room was astonishing. You were right about me not hearing nor understanding what was discussed earlier but I felt your authority and your conviction and I was just in awe”, he paused for a moment before looking back at those piercing blue eyes, “You may have heard this a lot but it’s true. I can tell you’re a good leader, Vera. To hell with those who doubt you. They’re just stupid enough to see what a great leader you are”, he answered.</p><p>His words came as a shock for her. He watched her cleared her throat before leaning back on her chair.</p><p>“Obviously, I am not commanding enough to make you listen to the things I said earlier”, she commented.</p><p>He laughed at that. She’s good. She’s really good with her comments.</p><p>“That one was on me, I promise”, he replied.</p><p>He saw debated something in her head like she wanted to say something but she’s fighting the urge to do so. He can tell how well-guarded she is and does not let anyone in. He wonders what causes her to build up a huge wall around her. What happened in her life that caused her immense pain?</p><p>“This place is…for the lack of a better term, magical. It may not seem like it at first glance but it made things possible for me. Some people may seem horrible but there are others who are great too. I hope that you’ll find it the same and when the opportunity presents itself to you, I hope that you will take it”, she said.</p><p>He frowned.</p><p>“What opportunity?” he asked but before he knows it, she’s already on her feet with her bag and coat on hand.</p><p>“I should give you a ride back to the school but I have somewhere else to be. Will you be okay on your own, Mr. Duke?” she asked.</p><p>“Oh, of course…thanks for the coffee, Vera, and for talking to me”, he answered.</p><p>She smiled briefly before turning and leaving the shop.</p><p>He found himself staring at the door as he watched her get inside her car and drove off. It was only a few seconds when the ringing in his ear started. It was brief but he knew it’s magic. Someone nearby did some magic. As he gets up, he saw a blue rose resting peacefully on the chair Vera had sat on. Underneath the blue rose is a note: <em>Midnight. Kneebend Trail</em>.</p><p>“Seriously?” he muttered to himself.</p><p>Hamish just got an invitation to join the Order.</p><p> </p><p>----------------------------------</p><p> </p><p>DEN</p><p>Lilith, Jack, and Randall gathered up at the living room while Hamish sits on the couch holding the blue rose and the note. He just told them everything that has happened between him and Vera Stone.</p><p>“This is great, dude. This is awesome! You got on a coffee date with the Temple Magus and she invited you to join the Order”, Randall exclaimed.</p><p>Lilith glared at him.</p><p>“What’s great about it? We’re the Knights of St. Christopher. We hunt magic practitioners. We don’t join them”, she protested.</p><p>“Actually, I think that’s a brilliant idea”, Jack cut in.</p><p>“What?” Lilith asked.</p><p>“Think about it. Hamish gets in the Order and we found ourselves our eyes and ears from within. We will know everything about them, their moves, their plans. We can sabotage them from within. We don’t need to get all bloody and dirty. We can destroy them and they will not even know about it”, Jack explained.</p><p>Now, it is starting to sound good for Lilith. They will not only get the Temple Magus. They will get all of the members of Belgrave chapters.</p><p>“Yeah…I hear you. Now, you put it that way, I think it’s a sound plan”, she agreed.</p><p>They all turned to Hamish.</p><p>“Can you do it, Hamish? Can you infiltrate the Order?” Randall asked.</p><p>It’s a big risk. First, he needs to pass all of their tests and then prove himself to be a useful member before he can earn anyone’s trust from the inside but other than that, they got one big problem.</p><p>“I think I can but I am not sure how Tundra will react when I’m surrounded by bunch of people doing magic all at once”, he answered.</p><p>The ringing…</p><p>“It’s going to be a matter of control and there’s no one here who can do it better than you”, Jack muttered.</p><p>That is true. No one else can pull this job.</p><p>“Alright…I’m in. Let’s do this plan”, he decided.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Taking Risk</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Positive feedbacks made me so happy that I decide to push for this chapter before I go to sleep (back to work tomorrow)...here it is!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hamish Duke started to get her attention when the board pushed for his employment. Naturally, she was hesitant considering that the board only chooses people who come from a wealthy and respectable background. Plus, the other person she’s rooting for the position was well-accomplished in the academe but scanning Hamish’s credentials, she would be lying if she says she was not impressed. The man got a lot of interests. At one point, he even ventured in the law department but eventually changed course. It spiked her interest seeing how everything in his resume varies. She wonders what kind of person he is and how does his mind works.</p><p>The moment she laid her eyes on him at the conference room, her curiosity just went through the roof. He’s too polished, too out there to be noticed. Whether he did it on purpose or not, he got her attention. His blue eyes are too focused on her and she could tell he was watching her every move. While she was discussing school matters during the meeting, she knew he had zoned out even though he’s still staring at her. Some people would have been uncomfortable at the intensity of his gaze but she’s not some people so she stared back at him. He’s quick to know she’s addressing him with her question so she figured he’s smart.</p><p>It was not her intention to invite him for coffee but he did follow her outside and she saw the helplessness on his face. He seemed lost. He’s new to the school and she knows the feeling. She, too, was once an outcast. Even now, she sometimes still feels the same way. Despite the position she holds in both the school and the Order, she’s still being treated as less equal by others. It is expected from someone who came from a poor family and only survived college by relying on scholarships. The royals act like it was by their good graces that she was able to climb up the ladder, that if it was not for their generous donations, she wouldn’t be able to attend Belgrave. So she worked hard. She works harder than anyone else. She wants to show them that it’s not just their money that got her through. It’s also her brain and her skills.</p><p>She intends to keep Hamish on his toes at the coffee shop but his answer surprised her. Did he really think all of those of her? Of course, she doubted whether he meant those words or he’s just kissing her ass because she’s his boss but it felt nice to hear those from someone who can be considered as part of the royals although she’s sure he’s not like them at all. Her decision to leave him that invitation was spontaneous. She always had the desire to change the Order from within, to remove the dynasty and to do their duty as what it’s meant to be: to protect magic, to nurture it, to handle it responsibly.</p><p>Over the years of being in the Order, she had seen others used magic for their personal gain. Some used it to advance in their careers, get more influence, more money, more women or men. It’s sickening how they neglect to prioritize the true purpose of the Order. That’s why she declined any offer for promotion. She wants to be the one to select the future members of the Order and she wants them to be worthy or at least close to being one. She wants to be their teacher so she can instill the importance of responsibility towards them and not the arrogance their parents instilled in them.</p><p>Vera thought that having Hamish as part of the Order could be that change, she desperately needs. He’s open-mindedness is a start. He got a different perspective than other royals in Belgrave and though it’s unconventional to induct a non-student into the Order, she’s certain that the Council will approve of her choice given his background. It is a risk but she’s willing to take a chance on him and she hopes that he will not let her down.</p><p> </p><p>-----------------------------------</p><p> </p><p>TEMPLE</p><p>She entrusted his tasks on Alyssa Drake as there’s no one else in the temple she trusts more than her. The girl is determined to prove herself and though she can feel her ambition, her heart prevents her from tipping over the edge of madness. Alyssa had been giving her updates about the progress of Hamish’s tasks and according to her, he’s doing really well. He seemed to have caught up well and there’s no doubt that he will be an acolyte soon.</p><p>“A professor, really?” Kepler asked through video call.</p><p>“You’ve seen his credentials. He will be a great addition to the Order”, she answered.</p><p>“It’s just, it’s unusual. That’s all. In the report, it says he’s acing the tests so that’s something. I’m just glad that your choice this time is acceptable. You know how the Council felt about your last year’s pick of a bunch of scholars”, Kepler noted.</p><p>Vera couldn’t help herself but roll her eyes on her.</p><p>“I have a bunch of things to do so I will not do this right now. Changing the minds of snobs is a waste of time anyway”,</p><p>“Are you calling me a snob?” Kepler cut in.</p><p>“Did not say a name…I have to go. Bye”, she said and then ended the call.</p><p>At least the Council approves of her choice but there’s work to do. She needs to be sure that Hamish will not turn out like the others. Otherwise, the purpose of her inducting him will be thrown to the garbage.</p><p>On the night of the induction ceremony, Vera hid behind her mask while it’s being performed. She can see the cluelessness on his face as well as curiosity. There’s no hope in them for glory or ambition or desire to gloat. He’s just…curious.</p><p>Their eyes met when they all took off their masks and he never took his eyes off of her again.</p><p>“On behalf of everyone, welcome to the Hermetic Order of the Blue Rose!” she declared and the party had started.</p><p>She used to love parties back in the day but soon, she lost her taste for it. If it was not for the booze, she would be taking off fast.</p><p>“You were not kidding when you say this place is magical”, Hamish said from behind her.</p><p>He’s behind the bar on bartender duty that she does not remember putting him into.</p><p>“You don’t have to be there. It’s not your assignment”, she pointed out.</p><p>He slides a glass towards her.</p><p>“I want to. It’s one of my hobbies, mixing drinks. I’m an alcohol aficionado”, he explained.</p><p>She arched an eyebrow to that but took the drink, nonetheless. She brought the glass to her red lips without breaking eye contact with him. The liquid touched her lips then her tongue and she failed to hold back a little moan that escaped her throat as she tastes the drink.</p><p>“It’s good. It’s really good. Did you make this?” he nodded, “Wow, you keep surprising me, Mr. Duke”, she complimented.</p><p>“Hamish, please…<em>Magus</em>”, he muttered.</p><p>There’s something the way he uttered her title that made her flushed. What is up with her? What is up with him?</p><p>“Well, you do have talent, Acolyte. If you don’t mind, I would like this to keep on coming”, she said.</p><p>…and so the drinks kept on coming.</p><p>The party has toned down and then died hours later until there’s no one left in the temple other than her and Hamish. They were having a good time. They talked about pretty much everything. She has not found anyone who can match her in any topic she chooses. His varying interests gifted him with insights to different subjects whether it’s science, arts, politics, even history. He’s simply an intellect and he’s not vain about it.</p><p>“You know I have not had this kind of conversation in a long time”, she expressed.</p><p>He is now sitting in front of her by the bar while also nursing a drink in his hand.</p><p>“I doubt that. You’re surrounded by professors and important people all the time”, he argued.</p><p>“Yes, but none of them really wants to talk to me”, her eyes landed on her lap as the smile disappeared from her face, “They either see me as less than them or they’re too scared to talk to this coldhearted woman”, she added with a sad tone.</p><p>She suddenly felt his hand over hers. It’s warm. It felt good on her skin. She did not notice how much she craves that warmth.</p><p>“I don’t think you’re less or coldhearted. They just don’t understand you and you don’t open yourself up enough for them to see you”, he responded.</p><p>Her eyes met his and she felt her walls cracking a bit.</p><p>“Opening oneself up only leads to tragedy and heartaches. I already had quite a lot of those for one lifetime”, she muttered with a sad smile.</p><p>“Being happy is taking a risk. It’s true, one is bound to get hurt a bunch of times but how will you be able to find that happiness if you will close yourself up to the world? Trial and error is a cruel method but there’s no other way around it”, he said.</p><p>“That is indeed a cruel method”, she whispered.</p><p>He gave her hand a squeeze and suddenly, the atmosphere around them changed. The way they looked at each other changed too and just like that, her reflexes kicked in as she pulled her hand back fast and hurried to her office.</p><p>What was she thinking? She’s holding hands with an acolyte and her school professor. That’s not why she inducted him to the Order. It’s highly unprofessional and it would only complicate her life. She shouldn’t even be having a drink with him.</p><p>“Vera”,</p><p>She sighed and closed her eyes. Of course, he had followed her. This is not going to end well and she got too much alcohol in her system now to think straight.</p><p>“It’s getting late, Hamish. I believe you still have a class tomorrow”, she said hoping that will snap him out of his trance and get going but no.</p><p>His hands landed on her arms and she felt his warmth through her clothes.</p><p>“Please, look at me”, he pleaded and she did.</p><p>They’re close. They’re too close. She can feel his breath on her face.</p><p>“This is a bad idea”, she muttered.</p><p>“What is <em>this</em> though?” he asked.</p><p>“I don’t know. I have no idea but I know this is going to bite us back in the future”, she answered.</p><p>Call it intuition but her guts had never been wrong.</p><p>“Do you want me to go?” he asked.</p><p><em>Say yes</em>, her brain told her.</p><p>“No”, she answered instead.</p><p>“I don’t want to go either”, he replied.</p><p>His hand went to the back of her head before his lips latched on to hers and she just dissolved. Rationality went out of the window as the kiss deepens. How long has it been since she’s last been kissed like this? Too long…</p><p>Her hand flicked and the door closed. She felt a smile on his lips at the sound of the door shutting and she pressed her body onto him to erase that smug smile. He groaned upon feeling her body and his hands went down to cup her ass before carrying her to her desk and setting her down gently. She felt his hands wandering all over her body and it’s sending her to the clouds. When his tongue found that sensitive spot on her neck, she moaned. He did it again and again before she can be certain that she’s already soaking down there. He seemed to know it too because his hands went lower until it disappeared under her dress and palmed her through her underwear.</p><p>“Jesus, Vera…” he muttered before ripping her underwear and went down on her.</p><p>He’s good with his mouth, no doubt about that. She did not know she can be that loud but he’s making her moan for her dear life.</p><p>“I’m close…” he only hummed and that sent her over the edge, “Fuck!” she cursed as the wave of orgasm hits her hard.</p><p>He did not give her a chance to recover and before she even knows it, he thrusted into her hard that it left her breathless. He’s big and it hurt a little but she likes it. The mixture of pain and pleasure as he merciless takes her on her desk brought her to another orgasm before he followed her. Soon, they were left panting, catching their breaths while in each other’s arms.</p><p>“What have I done?” she realized.</p><p>“Do you regret it?” he asked.</p><p>“That’s the thing. I don’t and I hope that I will not”, she answered.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>anyone feeling a whole shit storm coming? I know I do... (evil laugh) (peace) :-)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Tampering with Evidence</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sleeping with Vera Stone was definitely not part of the plan. It’s too low even for him but then again, he did not do it because it’s part of his strategy to get close to her. No. The moment he saw the sadness in her eyes, something just stirred within him. She’s not the person everyone thought her to be. She’s far from cold and detached boss lady everyone perceived her to be. She feels deeply and despite her efforts to mask it, he can see through her crystal clear. For some reason, she feels free to open up to him a little and he’s grateful to get a glimpse of the real her, not the one she presents to the world. So, when they locked eyes at the bar and the atmosphere changed around them, he couldn’t help but follow her inside her office. He did not know what he was thinking or what to say. He just needed to make sure she would be fine. The next thing he knew, he’s already tasting her, feeling all of her, and it’s the best thing that has happened to him.</p><p>Lying on the floor with Vera Stone in his arms felt like a dream. That moment on her desk was immediately followed up by two more rounds of ecstasy and they’re both incredibly high. Her skin felt so smooth and soft on his. Her scent is overwhelming his senses. He’s so full of her and he loves it.</p><p>“Do you do this often?” he found himself asking.</p><p>She is the Temple Magus after all and she got tons of good-looking disciples.</p><p>“Fuck my disciples?” he hummed. “No. That would be me risking my reputation and you know I cannot afford that”, she answered.</p><p>He held her tighter at the thought that he’s the first disciple who got to make her moan the way she did earlier.</p><p>“How about you? Sleep often with your bosses?” she asked him back.</p><p>Cassie wasn’t technically his boss but she was the one who recruited him into being a Knight and the thought of her just made his stomach turn. How could he think of her while holding the Temple Magus of the organization that murdered her?</p><p>“No”, he answered briefly before pushing himself up the floor.</p><p>She frowned at the sudden change in his demeanor. Is she reading all of this wrong? He felt uncomfortable all of a sudden.</p><p>“I see”, she simply said when she realized what’s happening.</p><p>The haze is over. The bubble has been burst. It’s over. It’s done. It’s his turn to frown at her. He saw how she quickly put back on her mask as she magically put on her clothes and cleaned herself up with a wave of her hand. Any marks or indication of what they did was removed from her in an instant. She then cleaned her office and it’s like nothing happened. Her eyes landed on him and he felt shivers ran down his spine.</p><p>“Vera”,</p><p>“It’s alright. I understood. Honestly, it’s my fault. I shouldn’t have let this happen in the first place. You can rest assured this will not affect your job at the campus or your status here at the temple. Let’s just forget the whole thing”, she cut him off.</p><p>What is she talking about?</p><p>“I’m sorry for acting like that…”</p><p>“Mr. Duke”, she’s keeping him at arm’s length again. “I understood. There’s nothing more to say. Now, I don’t intend to be in here when the sun rises so I will go home. I suggest you do the same before the others see you in the same clothes as yesterday”, she cut him off again before dashing off to the door and leaving him there completely baffled.</p><p> </p><p>-------------------------------------</p><p> </p><p>CAR</p><p>Of course, all men are the same. He fucked the Chancellor and the Temple Magus, he got nothing else to do with her. What was she hoping for? For them to be together or something? So much for taking a risk and opening herself up to the world. The idea made her chuckled as she drove into the night. Tears threatening to fall from her eyes but she held it back. She’s been through this before and she survived them all. She will get over Hamish Duke. It’s just that, she thought of him as someone different, someone who can see her for who she is but in the end, he turned out like the others. He just wanted to get into her pants and she allowed him to. <em>Good job, Vera!</em></p><p> </p><p>-----------------------------------</p><p> </p><p>DEN</p><p>The Knights congratulated Hamish for getting into the Order and they threw a party in his honor although he sticks behind the bar, not feeling the celebration. He was so stupid for acting like that in front of Vera. It’s just that the thought of Cassie snapped him out of the mood and he unconsciously became cold towards Vera. She misread it and shut him out in a snap. Of course, she will. She already has a massive trust issues and he just made her feel like sex is all his after.</p><p>
  <em>What is he really after?</em>
</p><p>To gather information from her, get her trust, destroy the Order from within. The more he thinks about it, the more disgusted he feels about himself. Somehow, he starts feeling bad about what they’re doing. Did she deserve to be deceived like this? So far, she had not shown him any reasons to deserve being lied and used to. She took a risk at him and gave him an opportunity by inviting her to be a member of the Order. Guilt is overwhelming him and he’s not supposed to be feeling this way.</p><p> </p><p>-----------------------------------</p><p> </p><p>TEMPLE</p><p>The following days at the temple, Vera acted like nothing happened. She proceeded with her duties both in school and at the temple. Hamish focused on learning everything she’s teaching but not once did she look on him. She’s avoiding him but she’s subtle about it. She gave him assignments far from her office and the bar.</p><p>“Magus!” Angus ran inside the temple going past Hamish and straight to Vera’s office.</p><p>“What is it, Medicum?” she asked with a frown.</p><p>“A disciple was found dead. It’s Kyle”, he answered.</p><p>Thanks to Hamish’s super hearing, he was able to listen to every word. He then heard Vera’s heels clicking on the floor as she waved the door open.</p><p>“Prepare the altar. I need it ready when I come back!” she ordered before disappearing.</p><p>He decided it’s best to follow her.</p><p> </p><p>------------------------------------</p><p> </p><p>WOODS</p><p>Alyssa is already waiting for Vera and apparently, Hamish, when she arrived in the middle of the woods. There is Kyle’s dead body with his chest ripped open. His heart is missing. Hamish can already guess who did this but he’s not going to tell it to Vera.</p><p>“What happened?” she asked Alyssa.</p><p>“We were on our way to our next class when Kyle heard something. I told him to ignore it but he’s adamant and he started running into the woods. When I got here, he’s already dead”, the girl struggled to answer as she sobs.</p><p>He felt Vera took a deep breath. His ears started ringing.</p><p>“translatio ad alium locum”, Vera casted gently and Kyle’s body disappeared from the grounds. “Make sure no one sees this. You know what to do”, she turned to Hamish, “Don’t run around this area, not until we know what we’re dealing with. Can you inform the others?”</p><p>“Yes, Magus”, he answered.</p><p>“I’ll be at the temple. I need to see what Kyle saw before he died”, she muttered before walking away.</p><p>“What now? How is she going to see what he saw before he died?” he asked Alyssa.</p><p>“Oh, it’s a necromancy spell. She will use Kyle’s eye to see his last moments. It’s messy but there’s no other way. That’s why she needs his body”, she answered.</p><p>Boy, they are in trouble of getting discovered.</p><p> </p><p>-------------------------------------</p><p> </p><p>“Care to tell me why Lilith ripped that boy’s chest open?” Hamish asked through the phone as he rushed back to the temple.</p><p><em>‘We’re going to tell you that. She saw that boy bullying some students using magic. Timber got so angry and she lost it but no one saw her’</em> Jack answered on the other end.</p><p>“Yeah…well, Vera Stone took Kyle’s body and she’s about to perform a spell that will allow her to see what he saw before he was killed. She’s going to know there are werewolves in Belgrave”, Hamish informed him.</p><p>There is a pause on the other end and he can hear Jack scolding both Lilith and Randall.</p><p>
  <em>‘You need to stop her’ </em>
</p><p>“Any suggestions?” he asked.</p><p>
  <em>‘I don’t know. Sabotage the spell. Do something for it to fail’</em>
</p><p>“I’m going to strangle Lilith for this”, he hissed before hanging up.</p><p> </p><p>------------------------------------</p><p> </p><p>TEMPLE</p><p>He quickly snuck into Vera’s office while she’s out preparing. He saw a glimpse of some of the important spell books in her shelves while he was there that night and luckily, he picked up the right book. He found the spell to alter a memory of a person without the need of a Pulveris Memoria. Once he got it memorized, he dashed to the Altar Room and again, lucky, there’s no one around. He knelt beside Kyle’s dead body, cut his palm and whispered the spell into his ear before taking off before anyone finds him there.</p><p>A few minutes later, Vera arrived and proceeded at the Altar Room to do the spell. He almost throws up at how casual she took off Kyle’s right eye like she’d done this a bunch of time. He’s not squeamish considering he rips practitioners apart but he did not expect it from Vera. He heard him casted the spell and it hurts his ear. The eye somewhat served as a projector for Kyle’s brain and there they saw him talking to Alyssa about their project in Chemistry.</p><p>
  <em>‘What was that?’</em>
</p><p>
  <em>‘What was what? I heard nothing. Let’s just go. We’re going to be late’</em>
</p><p>
  <em>‘No. I heard something from the woods. You stay here while I go check it out’</em>
</p><p>
  <em>‘Kyle, come on. Just leave it. We’ll check it out later after class’</em>
</p><p>
  <em>‘Alyssa, what if it’s some wild animal that got loose? We can’t let that roaming around here on campus’</em>
</p><p>
  <em>‘Kyle!’</em>
</p><p>Then he’s running through the woods on his own before something snatched him away. They heard him screaming and when his vision is supposed to focus on something on top of him, it gets blurred and shaky.</p><p>“What in the world?” he heard Vera muttered underneath her breath.</p><p>He allowed himself to exhale a breath of relief. That was close, too close. Disappointed, Vera wiped her hands off of Kyle’s blood.</p><p>“I hate necromancy…so disgusting”, she hissed.</p><p>Something is wrong and she can feel it. The way the spell she casted felt just seems off. Her eyes roamed around the room and on each disciple. Someone did something with Kyle’s body so she wouldn’t be able to see what Kyle saw before he died. She is aware of the boy’s habit to abuse his magic and his constant bragging that he’s a legacy but it’s no reason to kill him that way. It’s barbaric. It can only be done by an animal. <em>Hang on a second…</em></p><p>She allowed her brain to linger on that thought. An animal…Kyle did mention to Alyssa that he heard something and his first instinct was it’s a wild animal that got loose. The way his chest was ripped open and his heart was missing, no humans can do that, not entirely. Her eyes landed on Hamish who’s watching her intently.</p><p>“Clean up this mess and you know what to do with Kyle’s body. Ms. Drake, follow me to my office. I think I know <em>what</em> killed Kyle”, Vera announced as she glanced over to Hamish one last time before she disappeared in her office followed by Alyssa.</p><p>Hamish stood there with his heart pounding hard. Did she figure it out even without seeing Kyle’s last moments? If she did, they’re screwed.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Grand Magus</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Her brain couldn’t believe it when her suspicion checks out. Werewolves…it’s been a long time since Norwich has been plagued with werewolves. If they’re back, it means that her disciples are in grave danger. The last time they fought those dogs, a lot of people died. Kyle is not going to be the last victim of those vicious animals and she was right.</p><p>Few more days into it, more of her disciples started falling like leaves. It’s getting to her nerves. She hates losing students and each time she tries to get a look of what those wolves look like, something is blocking her spell. This is not good and not only for her students but also for her.</p><p> </p><p>-------------------------------------</p><p> </p><p>Hamish tried to reign in his pals from killing disciples but Lilith and Randall are on the rampage. Every time he tries to reason with them, they remind him of their purpose. They’re hunters of magic practitioners. It is their job to kill them. End of discussion. Jack sympathizes with Hamish as he grown close to Alyssa Drake, his target of deception. He had seen the other members of the Order who have not hurt anyone with their magic, just like Alyssa. It’s one of those moments where he starts questioning his purpose, his duties. Are they really meant to just kill every practitioner out there even if they hadn’t harm a soul in their lives? Doesn’t that make them worse than what they’re taught to believe of the practitioners? With more deaths, the more confused he becomes.</p><p> </p><p>-----------------------------------</p><p> </p><p>TEMPLE</p><p>She knows it’s coming and though she likes it to be false alarm, it’s not. There’s been too many deaths in her chapter. He’s bound to arrive.</p><p>“Vera Stone…looking lovely as ever”, Edward greeted as soon as he walks in her office.</p><p>Hamish is just standing by the bar, listening intently to the stranger who just talked to Vera. He does not like the way his greeting sounded and he felt a pang of jealousy brewing inside him.</p><p>“Grand Magus, you should have call me you’re arriving today. I could have picked you up at the airport”, she greeted formally which he quickly brushed off.</p><p>“Please don’t call me that. We’re too close to be using titles on each other and I wanted to surprise you”, he said.</p><p>Did she just call him Grand Magus? That man is Edward Coventry, the Grand Magus of the Hermetic Order of the Blue Rose?</p><p>“Well, consider me surprised”, she chuckled nervously, “I am guessing you’re here because of the deaths of the disciples”, she added.</p><p>Hamish heard his footsteps going near Vera and he fights the urge to go in there and grab Vera away from him.</p><p>“That’s a crisis. It’s quite alarming the way they died and how quick it happened. Do you have any theories?” he asked.</p><p>She nodded.</p><p>“Werewolves”, he focused his gaze on her, “I know. We haven’t had this problem in years. They just appeared out of nowhere”,</p><p>“They? You think it’s more than one?” he cut in.</p><p>“I studied the marks left on the students’ bodies and the way they were slashed were different. The bite marks…it’s like one is left-handed and the other one is right-handed. I would have confirmed it if my spell was not being blocked each time I tried to see what they saw before they died but I have to work with what I got”, she answered.</p><p>Hamish stopped cleaning the stemware and listened closely.</p><p>“You and your forensic skills, always comes in handy. Maybe you got a mole here if your spell was being sabotaged. Gotta look into it. Don’t worry. I’ll help you”, he said.</p><p>Edward walked closer to Vera until he got her cornered between his body and the desk. She gasped at the proximity of their bodies.</p><p>“Let’s go to my house. We can start working tomorrow. I want to spend time with you”, he muttered while inhaling her perfume.</p><p>Hamish, outside, gripped the counter. What is going on? Is Vera fucking the Grand Magus? Did not she say she does not do people she works with? Well, she did say she does not sleep with her disciples. Edward Coventry is not her disciple.</p><p>“Edward…I can’t go down this road…not again, not after what you did”, she said.</p><p>“Vera, that was a long time ago. I’ve changed. Do you see any women around me? You’re the only one I’ve been pining after for years”, he explained.</p><p>She looked away, drowning her darkest memories.</p><p>“Unfortunately, change can never undo things. Nothing can”, she muttered.</p><p>Before Edward can say anything, Hamish cleared his throat from the door while holding a tray of drinks. He controlled himself when he saw their position. Vera is trapped between Edward’s body and her desk, the desk where he took all of her that night.</p><p>“Yes, Acolyte?” Vera turned on her Magus voice after pushing Edward.</p><p>“It’s time for your afternoon drinks and I made one for our Grand Magus as well”, he answered.</p><p>Grateful for the intervention, Vera gave him a smile and asked for the drinks.</p><p>“A bartender?” Edward asked Vera.</p><p>“This is Hamish Duke, one of the professors at Belgrave University and our new disciple for this year. Bartending is one of his talents. I decided to utilize it”, she answered casually.</p><p>Edward arched an eyebrow at her before turning to Hamish with a smile on his face although he’s not sure whether it’s a good sign or not.</p><p>“So you’re the oldest recruit that I keep on hearing about. I thought Bitsy was just joking when she said Vera recruited a professor but she was not. Well, if Vera Stone’s the one who inducted you in, it only means she saw something in you. She got a good eye for a disciple”, he grabbed a glass for himself and took a sip, “…being good with liquor is just an added bonus. Welcome to the Order, Mr. Duke, and I hope you’ll like it here”, he said.</p><p>Hamish smiled back and nodded.</p><p>“Thank you, Grand Magus, and I do…like it here”, he did not mean for his eyes to land on Vera when he was saying those last three words but they did.</p><p>Edward was quick on catching that subtle glance towards Vera and he couldn’t help but smirk.</p><p>“Now, if you don’t mind, the Temple Magus and I got a lot to discuss”, Edward said.</p><p>Vera cleared her throat and Hamish turned to her.</p><p>“You’re dismissed for the day, Acolyte. Go home”, she said.</p><p>Hamish did not really want to go. He wanted to take Vera with him but how will he do that?</p><p>“Yes, Magus”, he responded.</p><p>When Hamish was out of sight and earshot, Edward turned to Vera with a questioning glance.</p><p>“What?” she asked.</p><p>“A professor? Well…I know we all have our proclivities but damn, Vera…I never thought you’re that hot for a teacher and may I add, a younger teacher”, he mocked.</p><p>She cursed his observant skill.</p><p>“Shut up, Edward. I will not have you insulting me like that. Just because I chose Mr. Duke to be part of the Order, does not mean I have ulterior motive to that other than the hope that he’ll be a great addition to our organization”, she snapped.</p><p>“Alright. Alright. Don’t get mad now. I just got here. Let’s just go for dinner instead. We’re not going to my house. I promise. Just dinner and then we go our separate ways and tomorrow, we start working”, he proposed.</p><p>Vera knows Edward is not the type that will force her to do things she does not want to do but it does not mean he’s not persistent. Dinner is not going to hurt anyone.</p><p>“Fine. I’m starving anyway”, she agreed which made him smile from ear to ear.</p><p> </p><p>------------------------------------</p><p> </p><p>DEN</p><p>“Guys!” Hamish yelled as soon as he entered the house.</p><p>Lilith and Randall ran down the stairs while Jack appeared from the basement.</p><p>“What? What happened?” Randall asked in concern.</p><p>“You need to stop killing students”, Hamish said.</p><p>“I thought we’re already past this?” Lilith cut in.</p><p>“No, you don’t understand. They know it’s us…not really us, but they know it’s werewolves that’s been killing their disciples and Vera figured out that it’s more than one. Apparently, she’s quite adept with forensics and she analyzed the corpses”, Hamish explained.</p><p>“Okay, she knew it’s werewolves but does not know it’s us. What’s the big deal?” Randall asked.</p><p>Hamish turned to Jack.</p><p>“The Grand Magus is here”,</p><p>“Wait. Here in Belgrave?” Jack asked in shock.</p><p>“Yes. He surprised Vera earlier at the temple. He came after learning about the deaths and he’s going to investigate this himself. Now that Vera had pointed him at the right direction, it’s only a matter of time before he finds us. That’s why I need you to lay low”, Hamish explained further.</p><p>They have never encountered the Grand Magus before but apparently, he’s quite a legend when it comes to killing werewolves back then. He slain a lot of champions.</p><p>“What now? We lay low but what about you?” Lilith asked him.</p><p>“I can’t disappear in the temple. I heard Edward Coventry already mentioned to Vera his theory about a mole inside the temple. I told you sabotaging every single body you killed is going to get me caught. If I suddenly disappear, they will know it’s me. I need to play this through and act like a disciple”, he answered.</p><p>Jack felt bad about putting Hamish in this position but he’s right. It will be hell lot suspicious if he suddenly went missing. He’s new and he stands out.</p><p>“Okay. We will lay low. No killings for now. No huntings until this blows over and then we strike”, Jack decided to the rest of them before anyone can protest and Hamish nodded thanks towards him.</p><p> </p><p>-----------------------------------</p><p> </p><p>RESTAURANT</p><p>“Do you think what it could have been, if we stayed together?” Edward asked.</p><p>“You mean if you had not left me for some other woman you met in New York? No, I don’t”, she spat.</p><p>The two sat in silence for a few seconds after that. Vera is nursing a glass of red wine while Edward is studying her carefully.</p><p>“I was a fool back then. I did not know any better. I thought having all this power, I can take over the world and do anything I want and I did but it cost me you. I realized it when it’s too late”, he confessed.</p><p>Vera hummed, lost in thought.</p><p>“Yes, you were two years late. Why are we even talking about this, Edward? There’s no need to rub salt to the wound”, she asked.</p><p>“I want you back, Vera. You already know that but I know this time you’re ready”, he studied her a little bit more, her demeanor, her mannerisms like he’s profiling her, “…but you can’t take me back because of <em>him</em>”, he answered.</p><p>Vera stiffened.</p><p>“Are we still on this topic?” she asked.</p><p>“I’ve known you for a very long time like you’ve known me almost all my life. I know when you like someone or when…you slept with someone. No judgment. I can see why. I just don’t want you to get hurt, Vera. You don’t know much about him yet. Might as well do your homework first before diving in”, he answered.</p><p>Of course, he knew. She’s so transparent when it comes to him.</p><p>“There’s nothing to study. There’s no us, Edward. End of story”, she dismissed the topic and hoped it will never be brought up again.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Clock Is Ticking</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The following days Vera had thrown herself into work. She divided herself in doing research and putting protective enchantments on her disciples. It’s a lot of work on her body and on her magic to do it one-by-one but she needs to make sure they stay safe. The enchantments are not going to shield them to werewolves but it will alert them once danger is near.</p><p>“Please remain still”, she said when it’s Hamish turn.</p><p>He purposely when on last so there will be no one around. It’s a big risk to go through the enchantments as it may reveal himself as a werewolf but he will be suspicious if he skips it. His ears started ringing before Vera moved her red lips. He can feel the magic radiating off of her which is something different from the other members of the Order. It’s like she got a reservoir of magic inside her body that’s just waiting to come out, like a dam holding off a vast amount of water.</p><p>“praesidio ei”, she muttered and Hamish felt the swarm of magic envelopes him.</p><p>Their eyes met after casting the enchantment on him before Vera felt lightheaded. Hamish was able to hold her arm before she falls backward and helped her steady herself.</p><p>“Are you okay?” he asked in concern.</p><p>She suddenly looks pale.</p><p>“Yes. I’m fine. It’s just that I’ve been doing this since this morning. It’s bound to take its toll at some point”, she answered and took a deep breath to regain control of herself.</p><p>She felt him soothing her by running his hand up and down her arm. It is working until she snapped out of it and realized they’re not supposed to be doing this or acting like this. She’s the Temple Magus and he’s an Acolyte. More than that, Edward is already insinuating about the two of them. She cannot give him any more reason to tease her about it.</p><p>“I’m okay, Mr. Duke”, she muttered.</p><p>“Okay, stop that. You’re clearly not okay. Let me just walk you back to the couch at least”, he resisted.</p><p>Vera wanted to protest but she’s still dizzy after using magic the whole day. She’s about to say something when she felt that weird connection again with Hamish as their eyes once again met. His hand moved to her back and then lower, just resting above her ass.</p><p>“Hamish…”</p><p>He wants to kiss her again. It’s all he could think about every single night. How it felt to touch her, to feel her, to taste her, to hold her. It’s just one night but she got engraved in his mind. Her scent keeps pulling him closer to her and her blue eyes are sucking him in to her depths.</p><p>“Vera”, Edward’s voice got her pushing Hamish away in an instant.</p><p><em>Shit</em>, she cursed to herself.</p><p>He looks at them passively and she knows something happened. If Edward looks at her that way, he means business.</p><p>“Grand Magus”, she addressed him.</p><p>“Sorry to interrupt but another student died”, he informed her.</p><p>Hamish contained his irritation at his pack. They just agreed to lay low and yet, another student died.</p><p>“Fuck”, Vera cursed out loud and that’s the first Hamish heard her swear other than the time he’s pounding into her hard.</p><p>Hamish followed the two of the temple.</p><p> </p><p>------------------------------------</p><p> </p><p>MAIN CONCOURSE</p><p>Edward, Vera, and Hamish arrived at the grounds and saw the dead girl being surrounded by students. Vera was quick to cast a Respondeo spell before Edward casted a cloaking spell to stop the other students from seeing what’s happening. Vera knelt beside the body and recognized the girl. She knew she’s one of the scholars she recruited last year. The girl almost got the same background as she does but the girl worked really hard to get to Belgrave and she was nailing all of her subjects. The professors were talking about her earning the top spot at the graduation. She got a bright future ahead of her if it was not snatched by werewolves. Now, her body was ripped, mutilated, and her heart was missing.</p><p>“What happened?” she heard Edward asked someone.</p><p>“She felt a wolf somewhere through the enchantments. I didn’t know what happened next. She’s just dead”, a disciple answered.</p><p>The enchantment must have warned the girl of a nearby werewolf and decided to investigate so she could identify who it was but that got her killed. Vera wished she could take it back, the girl’s pain, bring back her life so she could continue her journey to that bright future. Before she even knew it, Edward had already grabbed her arm fast and hard, yanking her away from the body which made her gasped.</p><p>“Stop”, his voice is firm and hard.</p><p>They locked eyes and realized what she was about to do.</p><p>Hamish fought to keep himself on the spot. The way Edward yanked Vera away from the body was forceful and he did not like it at all.</p><p>“I was not going to”, she lied and he knows it.</p><p>“We will get those monsters who did this to her. I promise you but you have to stop using your magic that way”, Edward insisted.</p><p>Hamish is lost. Why is he preventing her from using her magic? He sharpened his senses as his ears recognized that faint ringing. Her magic is still stirring up inside her. It’s more unstable now than earlier.</p><p>“Magus!” another disciple yelled.</p><p>They turned around and saw two disciples approaching them. One of them is badly injured. What is going on with the pack?</p><p>“Ms. Drake”,</p><p>“Yes, Grand Magus”, Alyssa stepped forward.</p><p>“Keep a trail on where our disciples were attacked. Be careful and report back when you identify them”, Edward ordered and Alyssa quickly moved.</p><p>Vera approached the injured disciple before closing her eyes.</p><p>“Vera, stop”, Edward was too late.</p><p>She had already healed the student of all his injuries. It’s like nothing has happened except for his ripped clothes. Her vision swayed after that as warm red liquid dropped from her nostrils. Edward was quick to catch her before she falls to the ground.</p><p>“Shit…hey, look at me. I’ll take care of this”, Edward turned to Hamish who remains dumbfounded, “Did she teach you how to clean up a scene like this?” he nodded, “Good. Clean this up and bring this body to the temple so she can examine it later”, he instructed before casting a spell to teleport himself and Vera out of there.</p><p> </p><p>-------------------------------------</p><p> </p><p>DEN</p><p>Hamish stormed at the house after cleaning the mess at the main concourse. He understood why Vera had that reaction upon seeing the dead girl. She did mention once how she inducted a bunch of scholars into the Order and that girl was one of them. The other professors spoke highly of her and his friends had killed her like that.</p><p>“What are you doing? We had a deal”, he confronted Lilith because he smelled Timber all over that girl and the wounded boy.</p><p>“Whoa…hold on, Hamish. Why are you so upset with Lil?” Randall asked.</p><p>“Why don’t you ask her? I spent two hours cleaning up the main concourse after she ripped that girl’s heart and attacked that boy in daylight on campus”, Hamish answered.</p><p>Randall turned to Lilith with a question mark on his face.</p><p>“Alright…I did. That girl was following me like a dog and that boy attacked me first. I don’t know why but I think they know I am a werewolf. What am I supposed to do?” she revealed.</p><p>Hamish sighed and rubbed his temple.</p><p>“Vera had casted an enchantment on all of her disciples including me. It will alert all of us if there’s werewolves around. I thought we agreed to lay low. Laying low does not entail strolling around campus, surveying disciples”, Hamish expressed.</p><p>“They’re dead now so we’re on the clear. No one sees me. Why are you so furious?” Lilith fought.</p><p>“…because we’re on the verge of getting caught! This is not the mission. This is not destroying the Order from within! Do you even care at this point who you’re killing? That girl was a scholar who got in the campus because of good grades. She had not even hurt a fly in her short life. I had seen Vera collapsed after protecting and healing her disciples all day long”, Hamish exclaimed.</p><p>Lilith gasped at a sudden realization.</p><p>“So that’s what this is about? It’s about Vera Stone? Jesus, Hamish! Your job is to get close to her to get information about the Order, to destroy them from within. You’re not there to fuck her!” Hamish did not respond, “Well, shit Hamish…you already did”, she guessed.</p><p>“Dude, did you?” still no answer, “What were you thinking? How can you even stomach that? She’s our enemy!” Randall exclaimed.</p><p>Jack walked in and found the three yelling at each other.</p><p>“What’s going on now?” he asked.</p><p>“Hamish here fucked Vera Stone”, Lilith announced.</p><p>“What?”</p><p>“Yep, and he’s upset because what we’re doing is affecting his witch”, she confirmed.</p><p>“Coming here was a waste of time”, Hamish muttered and turned around but Lilith was not done.</p><p>“What would Cassie say?” that stopped him. “What do you think she’ll say that you’re fucking the Temple Magus of the Order? Oh, that’s right. She couldn’t say anything because the Order murdered her!” she spat.</p><p>His eyes turned silver before advancing on her and then threw her across the room. Randall and Jack were quick to jump between them and stopped the two before they killed each other.</p><p>“We’re supposed to be fighting bad magic and the people who do that. We don’t kill innocent minors for joining the wrong club. We tell ourselves we fight for the right thing but are we doing the right thing? Where did our humanity went? When did we officially became monsters?” that shut them all up. “Maybe the Order was right about us after all. We are nothing but savage animals. We’re murderers. That’s all”, Hamish said before shrugging off Randall and walking away from them.</p><p>As Hamish leaves the house, Alyssa Drake was just hiding behind a tree, hidden from their sight.</p><p> </p><p>------------------------------------</p><p> </p><p>VERA’S HOUSE</p><p>Vera woke up at the feeling of magic healing her little by little. She opened her eyes and saw Edward concentrating on his incantation. She also realized she’s back at her house.</p><p>“Take it easy. You passed out earlier and since you don’t want to go to my house, I took you to yours instead. I figured you don’t want your disciples seeing you like this”, he said before she could ask anything.</p><p>She sighed.</p><p>“Thank you. I’ll be fine”, she replied and pushed herself up the sofa.</p><p>He lets her but keep a close distance in case she loses her balance again.</p><p>“It’s getting worse. I thought we agreed that you will not be using magic without any sacrifices”, he mentioned.</p><p>It’s an unspoken secret between them. Her use of Fors Factoram years ago was kept from everyone other than Edward and he kept her secret safe over the years.</p><p>“It slipped my mind as I casted the enchantments on the kids. I was trying to save time and get to put it on them all before the day ends”, she explained.</p><p>“…and you sacrificed your own health for that. Listen, Ms. Drake called earlier saying she got a lead. I’ll be checking it out while you rest here”,</p><p>“…but—”</p><p>“No buts. As your Grand Magus, I ordered you to stay here and rest. You’re no use to your disciples if you will pass out again”, he cut her off before giving her a genuine smile.</p><p>“Alright…just for today”, she yielded before smiling back.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>well...things are about to go down...</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. The Truth</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>She must have dozed off because the next time she opened her eyes, she saw Hamish sitting next to her with worried look on his face.</p><p>“Hamish? What are you doing here? How did you know I live here?” she asked as she pushed herself up.</p><p>“Sorry to just barged in. I looked for you at the temple but you’re not there. Angus told me where you live. I was so worried I have to see for myself if you’re okay”, he sighed and looked at her, “If you want me to leave, I’ll go”, he answered.</p><p>She should ask him to leave but something in her is stopping her from making rational choices. It actually makes her feel better that he’s there with her. Suddenly, a question pops into her brain.</p><p>“Do you really care about me?” it caught him off guard, “I don’t like being made a fool of and I rarely meet someone who sees me past sex so I want to know because I don’t want to read this wrong, whatever this is”, she added.</p><p>He realized that it’s what she thought after that night in her office when he acted cold towards her. She thought he’s just using her for sex and after he’s done with her, that was it.</p><p>“I care about you a lot, more than I should to be completely honest. When I came here, I did not plan to get involve with anyone or have this, whatever this is, but I met you and I got to know you. You have to know that what I feel for you is real. It is the only truth there is”, he answered.</p><p>It is the only truth out of the things he did as her disciple. He constantly lied to her face to protect his friends, to sabotage their assignments, her spells. He actively contributed to the killings of her disciples but amidst all of that, his feelings for her remained true.</p><p>Suddenly, her lips landed on his. She initiated it this time. She just realized that her days had always been numbered ever since she performed that incantation. She thought that she will devote what’s left of her time on earth in shaping the Order and nurturing the new disciples into being worthy members of the Order but what about her? What about her personal life? She got limited time so why not take a risk? She may never get a chance again if she lets this pass.</p><p>“What’s that for?” he asked once she pulled away.</p><p>“…to taking a risk. People are dying around us and tomorrow, I may be next. I don’t want to die not knowing what it felt like to be cared for again”, she answered.</p><p>His insides twisted at that thought. How can he tell her that it’s them who’s causing the deaths around them? The threat that’s threatening her life?</p><p>“I will not let anything happen to you”, he swore.</p><p>He’s not sure how to do that. It’s against what the oath he swore when he became a Knight. She’s the enemy. He’s supposed to be hunting her and killing her but he went the other way. His eyes got opened when he joined the Order and saw her efforts to make it better, to make everything better. For years, practitioners abused their powers which lead to the deaths of innocent people. Vera is trying to change that and he’s seeing that with his fellow disciples. It’s true that some of them are arrogant, spoiled, rich kids but none of them are killers. None of them hurts other people with their magic. All they do is just show off and compete with one another for rankings and that’s all. Does that warrant to be executed?</p><p>“That’s sweet but even without the werewolves wanting to rip my heart out, I am not bound to live forever”, he frowned, “It’s magic. I will not go into the details, at least not yet, but I can’t use much of it. My magic allows me to do pretty much anything but if it’s too much, my health deteriorates”, she explained.</p><p>“Is that why the Grand Magus stopped you earlier from touching that girl?” she nodded.</p><p>“I was not even aware that I was about to do it until he stopped me. She just did not deserve that. It’s not fair”, she confirmed.</p><p>Hamish got hit by another wave of guilt.</p><p>“You and the Grand Magus seemed to go way back”, he blurted out.</p><p>It’s not even the best time to bring that out but every time he remembers the way Edward grabbed her earlier, it makes him angry.</p><p>“We were together years ago. I don’t know for how long. We’re on and off. We were young and I got my eyes on the prize, to do great in college and all. Edward was different. He’s Mr. Popular and girls just seemed to follow him everywhere. He went to New York and met someone and never came back. That was a tough time. I was left to do a lot of hard decisions but I got through it. I can see that he has changed but I can’t bring myself to trust that he will not leave again so we stayed friends”, she explained.</p><p>“I don’t think it’s over for him”, he pointed out which made her smile.</p><p>“I know but he knows it’s over for me”, she arched an eyebrow, “Are you jealous?” she asked teasingly.</p><p>He shrugged and held her hand tighter.</p><p>“I am and that’s not easy to admit”, he answered.</p><p>She can see that possessive look in his eyes and normally, that would turn her off. She’s an independent woman and she does not like being treated like a possession but with Hamish, it actually turns her on. She likes his possessive side for some reason.</p><p>“I like you being jealous”, she muttered and he caught that dark expression in her eyes.</p><p>She kissed him again and this time, he allowed it to deepen. They don’t have a label for whatever it is that’s between them but he’s glad she’s open to it now. She had resisted its pull for weeks out of responsibility and professionalism but realizing her own mortality snapped her out of that. His hands roamed around her body as a whimper escaped her lips. Her back meets the sofa as he hovers above her, continuing to devour every part of her body. She can feel his desire for her poking her belly and he can smell her arousal for him. His thigh rubbed at her center and she couldn’t help herself from rocking against it. The friction is driving them both crazy and she wants more but before she can beg him to just rip her dress off of her body, something pulled him away from her.</p><p>Vera heard glass breaking before she was able to open her eyes and saw Hamish on the floor. Three of her vases had been shattered all around him. Her eyes found Edward standing there in fury while Alyssa Drake is right behind him with terror in her eyes.</p><p>“Edward, what the hell are you doing?” she was about to go to Hamish to check on him if he’s alright but Edward blocked her path with a barrier. “Let me through”, she gritted between her teeth but he did not remove the barrier. Vera turned to him. “Don’t make me break that barrier because you know I can”, she warned.</p><p>His furious eyes met hers.</p><p>“He’ll be fine. I heard wolves can heal on their own”, Edward said.</p><p>A frown formed on her face.</p><p>“What are you talking about? Hamish is not a werewolf. Let me through so I can heal him”, Vera insisted.</p><p>Alyssa stepped forward.</p><p>“Magus, it’s true. I used the enchantment you put on me to trail a potential werewolf. I followed him to the house in the middle of the woods and I heard the others arguing. Hamish was one of them”, she revealed.</p><p>Jack is not as stealth as he thought he would be and Alyssa was able to turn things around and instead of him using her to gather information, she was able to use him to lead her to where the Den is. Vera looked back at Edward.</p><p>“Do you put her into this? I know you don’t like the idea of me moving on but accusing someone as being a werewolf is too far-fetched”, she expressed.</p><p>“I never liked the idea of you screwing your bartender, yes, but you know I will not sacrifice the Order just because I’m jealous. Use a spell on Ms. Drake. See what she saw. Go on”, he dared.</p><p>Hamish knew in that moment that the bubble they were earlier is now gone. He wished he could be somewhere else right now instead of being a witness to the moment Vera’s heart is going to break.</p><p>Vera casted the spell and Alyssa gasped. Both of their eyes turned white as Vera got inside her head to see her memory at the Den. Once it’s done, tears are already falling from her eyes. Her gaze turned to Hamish on the other side of the barrier and she does not need to ask if it’s true. She can already see it on his face, the look of apology and guilt.</p><p>“You’re the one sabotaging my spells on those bodies to stop me from seeing your friends”, she stated.</p><p>“Vera—”</p><p>“I am usually good at reading people but it seems you’re really that good in deception. Well done, Mr. Duke. So much for taking a risk. I told you. Opening oneself up to the world only leads to tragedies and heartaches. I should have listened to myself”, she cut him off.</p><p>He wants to say something but his ears are already hurting from the sudden burst of ringing. When he looked at her eyes, he realized it’s coming from her, her magic. The mirrors in her house started breaking as she starts to lose control of her power.</p><p>“Vera, stop! Breathe!” Edward yelled but she’s in too much pain to even listen.</p><p>He tried to grab her but the act combined with the painful ringing in his ears caused Tundra to push out of Hamish. He growled at Edward which only proves to Vera how much of a liar he is. A wave of magic blasts from her that sent all of them away. She fell on her knees as she controlled her breathing. Blood is dripping down from her nose. Hamish quickly recovered and reigned Tundra in.</p><p>“Vera, please…let me explain”,</p><p>“Go. Now. Edward is going to kill you when he wakes up. Take your friends and run away from here. If you stay, I can’t help you anymore”, she muttered.</p><p>He felt an actual pain in his chest when he saw her crying. He had hurt her and yet, she’s still trying to save him.</p><p>“I’m sorry. Just…remember what I said earlier”, he said before started running away from her but not too far to miss her whisper saying, <em>why me?</em></p><p> </p><p>------------------------------------</p><p> </p><p>FEW MINUTES LATER</p><p>Edward and Alyssa come to and saw the house has been restored. Hamish was gone and Vera had changed her clothes after her dress earlier had been stained with her blood.</p><p>“Where is he?” Edward asked in urgency.</p><p>“He’s gone”, Vera simply answered as she poured herself a glass of whisky.</p><p>“Gone? You let him go?” he asked again.</p><p>She glared at him and took it as a warning.</p><p>“Ms. Drake, call the others and gather them to the house where they’re hiding”, Alyssa quickly left before Edward turned back to Vera, “After everything he’s done to you and your disciples, how can you just let him go?” he asked sincerely.</p><p>She had asked that question to herself while she’s waiting for them to wake up.</p><p><em>I’m sorry. Just…remember what I said earlier</em>, he said.</p><p>…and so she did.</p><p>
  <em>I care about you a lot, more than I should to be completely honest. When I came here, I did not plan to get involve with anyone or have this, whatever this is, but I met you and I got to know you. You have to know that what I feel for you is real. It is the only truth there is…</em>
</p><p>When she allowed herself to calm down and really dissect that answer, she was able to read between his lines. He’s already trying to tell her but he couldn’t. His words were vague but they spoke to what he’s feeling inside. He did not plan for the two of them to happen but they did. In all the lies he had told her and all the deception he did, there’s only one truth in all of them and that’s what he felt for her.</p><p>“I just focused on the truth”, she answered before gulping the rest of her glass.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Separate Ways</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>DEN</p><p>Hamish rushed to the house and thanks to his werewolf speed, he got there in no time. Although still suffering from the thousand knives that pierced his heart after seeing Vera cried because of him, he needs to pull it together to save his pack and obliged Vera’s wishes for them to run and survived.</p><p>“What the hell happened to you?” Randall asked when he got into the living room.</p><p>Even though he healed, his clothes did not and they’re stained with his own blood.</p><p>“They knew about us and the den. We need to leave”, he answered while catching his breath.</p><p>“How did they find out?” Lilith asked.</p><p>“Alyssa Drake followed Jack here and she saw me. She told Edward Coventry who then told Vera”, he answered.</p><p>The two turned to Jack who’s shocked to learn he got played by his own target.</p><p>“So, she did this to you?” Randall followed up.</p><p>She sort of did but he knows she just lost control. If she wanted him dead, he would have been dead.</p><p>“No. She knocked Edward and Alyssa out and then asked me to run and to take all of you away from Belgrave. They will come for us here and we need to be gone here when that happens. We cannot take the entire Order”, Hamish explained.</p><p>Despite them being distrustful of Vera, they were shocked by her action. They expected her to be angry and retaliate after being deceived like that but she spared their friend and told him to run.</p><p>“Alright, we go. Pack light. We go now”, Jack said and they all get moving except for Hamish.</p><p>His mind and heart got left behind in Vera’s house. He couldn’t help but worry about her. She just betrayed the Order to save his life and the lives of the people who murdered her disciples. He doubts the Order will let her get off the hook. She’s going to take the fall for them.</p><p> </p><p>-------------------------------------</p><p> </p><p>TEMPLE</p><p>The Knights were already gone when the Order arrived at the Den, much to Edward’s disappointment but he already expected it considering Vera had let Hamish go. The Council arrived at the temple and learned what happened which leads to Vera being on the hot seat.</p><p>“You inducted a werewolf”, Kepler stated.</p><p>“I did not know that at the time”, Vera countered.</p><p>“When your disciples started dying, you did not even suspect him?” the Head Councilor asked.</p><p>“…on what grounds? You’re a judge, Bitsy. Enlighten me how you’re going to make the connection to Mr. Duke after the first two students died without any evidence leading up to him?” Kepler kept quiet, “The visible evidence was the way the disciples died and there’s more than one wolf. That was it. I suspected that someone was sabotaging my spell to prevent me from seeing their memories before they died but such spell will require more experience. An experience that a newly recruit acolyte usually don’t possess. That ruled him out fast. The only reason it was discovered that Mr. Duke was one of them was because Ms. Drake had followed another student to their hideout and saw Mr. Duke in there but other than that, there’s no other evidence”, Vera expressed.</p><p>Edward sat on his throne, watching the whole exchange. He does not know whether to be disappointed at Vera’s judgment or be in awe of her intelligence. Even with the disadvantage of her position, she can still sweep the floor with Kepler’s head.</p><p>“How about the enchantments you put on the disciples? It worked as an alarm bell for any nearby wolves”, another councilor asked.</p><p>“It did not work since I also put one around him. He’s posing as a disciple and got included in the enchantments. The others couldn’t detect him”, she answered.</p><p>“Alright…I vote that Vera Stone be relieve of her duties as Temple Magus and as a member of this organization”, Kepler declared.</p><p>That got both Edward and Vera frowning at her.</p><p>“Don’t you think that’s a bit harsh?” one councilor asked on their behalf.</p><p>“Because of her lack of judgment and impulsive decisions, many students died. On top of that, she failed to catch those monsters. How else can we trust her to keep this chapter safe? She’s clearly incompetent!” Kepler exclaimed.</p><p>Vera swallowed all of that. It’s true. It’s all her fault. She brought Hamish in. She just wanted him to see another world and make a difference but she did not know that he already knew that world. In fact, he’s living in it. Those students died because of her blindness.</p><p>“Stop. Belgrave has always been the messiest chapter. A lot of scandals and misfortunes befell on this temple but none of you can disagree that all of that disappeared when Vera Stone was appointed as its Temple Magus. Not only did she handle her job to her disciples but she also improved the school. I mean, how much growth did Belgrave achieved since she became the Chancellor. I think incompetence is out of the question here, Bitsy. With regards to her judgment, it’s all premeditated by the Knights. Mr. Duke applied as a professor and the other three enrolled as students in Belgrave. They’ve been planning on infiltrating the Order one way or another. Mr. Duke just got there first. It was not Vera’s fault that she did not see that coming. None of us expected a werewolf crisis after so many years. If there’s anyone at fault here, it’s all of us for being unprepared”,</p><p>Vera met his gaze.</p><p>“Let this be a lesson to all of us. Just because it’s history does not mean it stays there. It’s time to take our roles in the Order seriously”, Edward intervened and they all listened.</p><p> </p><p>-----------------------------------</p><p> </p><p>The Council had listened to Edward and let Vera off the hook but she knows they will be keeping a close eye on her. Once the Council left, Edward followed her in her office.</p><p>“You shouldn’t have done that”,</p><p>“Done what?” he asked.</p><p>“Defended me. You did not tell them I let him go”, she answered.</p><p>Edward scoffed.</p><p>“…and what do you think they’ll vote to do to you? If they’re not going to powder you, they’ll going to kill you”, he argued.</p><p>Vera downed a glass of bourbon.</p><p>“Sounds good to me. If they erase my memories, I’ll forget a lot of horrible things. If they kill me, well, I am dying anyway so might as well speed things up”, she retorted.</p><p>“No one is going to hurt you”, Edward said firmly.</p><p>Vera glanced over to him and he saw her eyes watering.</p><p>“Then why is everybody hurting me? I mean, he could have targeted anyone in this chapter. Why me? Why hurt me? You…why did you hurt me? Why does everyone try to hurt me?” she exclaimed before throwing her glass across the room.</p><p>She rarely lets anyone see her like that but Edward had seen it all. He knows when she finally reached her limit.</p><p>“I cannot answer for Mr. Duke but I can answer for myself and the answer is I am an idiot and an asshole. You deserve so much better than me, than what I gave you, but I am here for you always”, he replied.</p><p>She wiped her tears away and tossed a huge folder on her desk. Edward walked closer and opened it.</p><p>“What is this?” he asked.</p><p>“The reason why they’re so angry”, she magicked herself another glass of bourbon before taking sip. “Ms. Lilith Bathory lost her parents after a practitioner got adventurous while on the road and ended up blowing the car they were in when she was thirteen. She was put into the system and in her therapy sessions back then, she kept telling them how the man inside the other car threw a fireball on theirs. Mr. Randall Carpio’s best friend died in a bar brawl. Apparently, his friend pissed off a practitioner and he was killed with magic and Mr. Carpio saw it all. Mr. Duke’s girlfriend was murdered by practitioners. As for Mr. Morton, it’s vague but I am betting he lost someone too because of magic”,</p><p>“…and your point is?” he asked.</p><p>“I don’t have a point. I have a question. When did this bad blood starts and when will this end? We hunt one another but we don’t know what we’re really fighting for. We’re losing sight because we don’t talk. We always act. We see a threat, we eliminate it but we never dared to negotiate, to do things peacefully. All of our answer resorts to violence. Who’s really to blame? We want them dead for killing our disciples and yet they want us dead because their loved ones died because of us. So, when is this going to end, Edward?” she answered then asked him back.</p><p>It’s a feud that goes way, way back.</p><p>“Killing and getting even won’t bring their loved ones back”, he muttered.</p><p>“I’m certain they know that. That’s why they looked at it in a noble sense. They hunt us to stop practitioners from doing what those practitioners did to them. It gave them hope, a purpose. If we keep showing them we’re exactly what they think of us, this will never stop”, she added.</p><p>Someone has to make the first move.</p><p>“I know you mean well and I know how badly you want to restore peace but what about those innocent students they killed who had not hurt anyone? That girl you know? It’s not fair to them either”, they both took a moment to breathe, “Everyone has a reason for doing something, Vera. It does not make their actions right though”, he said.</p><p>“That is true”, she raised his glass to him.</p><p> </p><p>------------------------------------</p><p> </p><p>EDWARD’S HOUSE</p><p>The drinking proceeded to his house since Vera does not want to go to hers while she’s sober. She told him the memory is still fresh. He knows what particular memory was that but he did not dare push it. He’s just relieved that she did not get hurt…physically.</p><p>“How’s Sophie and your kid in New York?” she asked while slurring.</p><p>Her fingers traced the glass and it started sparkling. She was hoping for a snow but she’s drunk and her magic is off.</p><p>“They’re fine. I talked to Maddox daily, watch his games”, she smiled sadly. “What is it?” he asked when he noticed her face turned serious.</p><p>“You’re a good father. If I had known…” she trailed off.</p><p>Edward put down his glass. His guts are telling him she’s about to say more.</p><p>“If you had known what?” he asked.</p><p>“I was…pregnant when you left for New York”, it stopped his movements, “I was going to tell you but then you called and the whole Sophie thing happened and I just…couldn’t tell you. That was a crazy time”, she answered and took a few gulps.</p><p>How is he hearing this for the first time? They have a child together?</p><p>“Vera, what the hell? Why did not you tell me when I got back? Where’s our kid? Is he a boy or a girl?” he fired questions at her.</p><p>She contemplated that for a moment before deciding to drop the bomb.</p><p>“He died. Kids are never meant to take care of another kid. Shit just happens. One moment he’s fine and the next, he’s gone. That’s why I never told you. There’s no point talking about a son that’s just gone”, she answered.</p><p>A son, they had a son…he couldn’t believe it.</p><p>“I would have come back if I knew”, he muttered.</p><p>They looked at each other.</p><p>“Maybe”, she waved her hand and replenished their liquor, “Stop this topic, I did not come here to whine with you. I want to get drunk and you’re helping me”, she declared.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. The Year After</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>ONE YEAR LATER</p><p> </p><p>The pack traveled from one state to the next to survive. They just became the Order’s most wanted and they got chapters pretty much at every state so they had to be extra careful. Hamish had took it upon himself to teach his friends a few spells to glamour so they would be protected. They did not like it at first, especially Randall but soon they got the hang of it. It’s what made it possible for them to stay in one place for a few months. Continuous running will make the run out of state to go to. Their longest safehouse is at Vermont where they were able to get part-time jobs to sustain themselves.</p><p>“Do we need to leave soon?” Randall asked while they’re having dinner.</p><p>Glamouring is good but it got time limit and they have spotted a few practitioners nearby. The ringing is speeding up the expiration of the glamour spell and one way or another, they’ll get discovered.</p><p>“I don’t think there’s a place on earth that does not have an Order chapter”, Lilith said.</p><p>Hamish turned to Jack who’s lost in his thoughts.</p><p>“What is it, Jack?” he asked.</p><p>“Those practitioners we saw the other day, they don’t seem like members of the Order”, Jack mentioned.</p><p>“What do you mean? Like they gone rogue or something?” Randall asked.</p><p>“No. I don’t think they’ve been part of the Order at all. They did some magic and it just felt different than the ones the Order used. The ringing is different either. It’s like a different kind of magic”, he answered.</p><p>They all been accustomed to the way the Order members’ magic felt like and when Jack saw those practitioners used magic, he and Silverback confirmed it to be different.</p><p>“Let’s check them out. Don’t get close, just observe. If they’re a threat somehow, we’ll plan what to do next”, Hamish decided and they all agreed.</p><p>It’s unsure since when Hamish became the leader of the pack. It just happened one day that he’s calling the shots and they all seemed to be okay with it. So far, he’s doing great. They’re all alive. They had completely abandoned their assignment to destroy Belgrave chapter and after what happened, the others seemed to have a change of hearts even Lilith. Vera’s act of mercy seemed to have touched her somehow and they all came to realization of what they’ve done and what they’ve been doing.</p><p>The four proceeded to where Jack saw the practitioners the other day. Armed with glamour spell, they hid and watched as five practitioners perform a ritual in a small clearing by the woods. The moment they started, Hamish felt a familiarity with their magic. He had felt it before.</p><p>“Necromancy”, he muttered.</p><p>“What?” Randall whispered.</p><p>“It’s what they’re doing. Vera did a necromancy spell before when she was trying to see the last thing those dead students saw before dying and I remembered it feeling odd. She did not like it either. That was only minute spell but these five? Everything about their magic is necromancy. They’re definitely not from the Order because they don’t teach necromancy to their disciples”, he explained.</p><p>They saw them brought out a young couple. They were blindfolded and tied up. It happened fast but those practitioners just used the couple as a sacrifice.</p><p>“What in the world are we doing hiding here? Let’s kill those sons of bitches”, Lilith hissed in anger.</p><p>“We can’t take them all”, Jack reasoned.</p><p>“Renee said we’re ready to head to Belgrave. We’re due to leave in the morning”, one of the practitioners said.</p><p>“Belgrave is Vera Stone’s domain. This is not going to end well. She’s not going to agree on Renee. It’s going to be messy”, another one said.</p><p>“Renee can take care of Vera Stone. That Magus is too by the book for her own good. Let’s get ready”, another pitched in and the practitioners disappeared.</p><p>The Knights were left there stunned.</p><p>“What are they going to do in Belgrave?” Randall asked.</p><p>“I don’t know but I don’t like it”, Hamish answered.</p><p> </p><p>-------------------------------------</p><p> </p><p>EDWARD’S HOUSE</p><p>The last year had toughened up Vera. She had too reinforced her walls in order to prevent herself from getting hurt again. The whole Hamish experience had scarred her deeply and she’s determined for it to never happen again. She opened her eyes and glanced to Edward sleeping next to her. Well, she had not plan getting back with him but he picked her up at her lowest and stopped her from driving herself to death with magic. She had that tendency to self-destruct when her world just fell apart. She went through it before when Edward had left her while she’s pregnant and then again after losing her son. She went through it again last year after discovering that the man she had fallen for was a werewolf and had used her to murder her students behind her back.</p><p>It was one rainy night when Edward found her passed out in some alley after she went missing for a month. He had used a tracking spell in order to find her after he exhausted other options. To be honest, she does not know what happened during that month at all. She’s too drunk and out of it to remember. Edward spent a week healing her every three hours just to save her health from collapsing. After that, he cut her off from alcohol and helped her get sober. In other words, the man had saved her.</p><p>“You’re thinking too loud”, he mumbled with his eyes closed.</p><p>“Sorry. Don’t get up. I have an early meeting at campus today”, she said and got out of bed.</p><p>Edward pushed himself up and watched her as she browsed through her clothes.</p><p>“I’ll come by and pick you up after your meeting. We can have breakfast at that café you like”, he suggested.</p><p>She turned to him and smiled briefly.</p><p>“That would be lovely. See you later”, she agreed before disappearing in the bathroom.</p><p> </p><p>-----------------------------------</p><p> </p><p>The meeting went well but she couldn’t help but feel like she’s being watched. She knows the Council still keeps an eye on her after Hamish. They don’t seem to trust her after that and they’re looking for reasons to kick her out and powder her or worse, just kill her. Vera hurried out of the conference room and out of the building.</p><p>“Hey, what’s wrong?” Edward asked.</p><p>He’s already waiting for her outside. He’s been doing his best to shield her from the Council but he can only do much before the Council finds something they can use against her.</p><p>“Yes…just hungry. You ready?” he opened the car door for her, “Thank you”, she said and get in.</p><p> </p><p>------------------------------------</p><p> </p><p>Throughout the day, Vera had been feeling eyes on her everywhere she went and it’s starting to get on her nerves. She and Edward had to attend an event that she’s not keen on but for appearance’s sake, she has to.</p><p>“You’re tensed”, he noticed.</p><p>“I don’t like being watched”, she said.</p><p>“What are you talking about?” he asked with a frown.</p><p>“I swear I’m being followed since this morning and I am this close to losing it and torching whoever it is they sent. You said Bitsy is done surveilling me”, she answered with a glare.</p><p>“She said it’s over. I’ll call her again”,</p><p>Edward left her side just for one minute when it happened. Vera turned to her side when the blast hits her. The next thing she knew, her back had already connected with the hard wall that tore a groan from her. She already knew what kind of magic hits her. Necromancy. She got back up and deflected another attack before casting a spell on everyone at the room that knocked them out.</p><p>“Acting without Renee, that’s very unlike you necromancers”, she said.</p><p>“We’re doing this as per her wishes”, the woman said.</p><p>Three necromancers grinned at Vera. The whole day, Vera is flaring with irritation and now it just went up to rage. Can’t she have a nice and smooth day? They started attacking her which she deflected with ease. Necromancy is a powerful magic but Vera can take it on easily. When one of them tried to land a hit on her, Edward returned and pushed the spell back towards them and hurt the other necromancer.</p><p>“Care to explain why Renee is breaking the truce now?” he asked them.</p><p>The truce worked for over fifty years between the Order and the Necromancers and out of the blue, Renee decided to end it.</p><p>“The Vade Maecum Infernal. Renee asked for it or she will bring forth a war on you”, the woman answered.</p><p>Vera frowned.</p><p>“…that grimoire has been seen in centuries. If she’s looking for it, tell her to look elsewhere. It’s not in Belgrave”, Vera replied.</p><p>The ladies smiled at her.</p><p>“We see the future and the past. It’s in your possession. Give it up and the truce will remain”, they said in unison.</p><p>“Then your foresight had gone rusty ladies”, Edward spat.</p><p>That pissed them off and started launching spells at them. The two of them did a great job deflecting but Vera is getting impatient.</p><p>“…got no time for this”, she muttered before started firing pure magic out of her hands that the three necromancers failed to deflect.</p><p>“Vera, stop!” Edward yelled but she did not listen and continued blasting them off until the three turned into ashes on the floor.</p><p>She braced herself when the nausea hits but managed to remain on her feet. Her fingers flicked and the people in the room woke up puzzled. None of them remembered a thing of what happened.</p><p>“What was that about?” she asked Edward when he got to her side.</p><p>“I have no idea. I thought we agreed you will not use your magic like that. Do you want to die?” he answered then asked her back.</p><p>“That’s nothing. Renee just broke the truce, Edward. The Council needs to know”, she said.</p><p>They looked at each other realizing what’s about to happen. Now that the necromancers broke the truce, there’s a war coming for them.</p><p>“Let me drive you home first then I’ll go fly and talk to them”, he offered.</p><p>She shook her head.</p><p>“I’ll be fine. I’ll call a cab. This is urgent, Edward. You know what’s likely to happen if Renee starts a war on us. Go”, she declined and even though, Edward does not want to leave Vera after she did magic like that, he has the responsibility towards the Order and that means he has to go to D.C. and talk to the Council about the impending war.</p><p>He gave her a kiss before leaving. Vera just said her goodbye to some important people in the room before leaving herself. A cab stopped in front of her and she gets in.</p><p>“Rough night?” the driver asked.</p><p>“What makes you say that?” Vera asked him back.</p><p>“You left the party early. In my experience, it’s either you did not enjoy it or the booze sucks”, he answered.</p><p>She looked at him through the mirror and frowned.</p><p>“It’s neither of the option. I don’t have to enjoy it because it’s work and as per the second option, I stopped drinking so I wouldn’t know about the booze”, she explained.</p><p>The driver hummed and kept on driving. It took twenty minutes before Vera realized they’re going the wrong way.</p><p>“Sir, this is not the way”, she said.</p><p>“I know”, he replied.</p><p>They locked eyes for a moment and before Vera could do her magic, the driver beats her to it and it knocked her out.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Glamour</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The sun hits Vera’s eyes when she comes to. She’s still wearing the same dress from the night before and her heels are set aside nicely on the floor. The morning seems nothing out of ordinary if she had not realized it’s not the bedroom she shares with Edward nor her own bedroom at her house. She’s somewhere else. The events of last night came back to her fast. The party, the necromancers…the driver who most likely abducted her…</p><p>Vera jolted out of the bed so fast her vision spun for a moment. Where is she exactly? Is she still in Norwich? She couldn’t find her phone anywhere or her purse. She readied her magic in case she bumped into necromancers outside of the room. That’s the only thing she can do, fight. She walked out of the bedroom barefooted. If she needs to make a run for it, she wouldn’t need her shoes. The smell of pancakes and coffee greeted her when she got to the bottom of the stairs. Her magic is on the precipice of her palm by the time she reached the kitchen but she found it to be empty or so she thought...</p><p>“Vera”,</p><p>She yelped and turned around as her magic shoots through the ceiling, leaving a hole in it.</p><p>“Hey, it’s me. Calm down. It’s me”, Hamish said with his hands in the air.</p><p>Vera blinked her eyes a few times before it sinks in. He’s standing in front of her. He’s actually standing in front of her while wearing an apron. He made the pancake and the coffee that are waiting on the kitchen counter. When did this happen?</p><p>“What are you doing? Where are we? You’re supposed to be on hiding”, she blurted out in shock.</p><p>She spent an entire year trying to bury Hamish at the back of her brain because she knew she’s not going to see him again. Hell, she even tried to wash all of her memories of him with tequila and whisky and bourbon. They simply cannot be. She had accepted that in the last year in order to move on. Having him standing in front of her just shattered the walls she worked so hard to strengthen for that entire year.</p><p>“I can explain, but you need to sit down and, uhm…lower your hands, I guess. This is not my house so I appreciate it a lot if you will not burn it to the ground”, he muttered.</p><p>She noticed her hands are still glowing with magic, ready to fire at her enemies or in this case…the man who broke her heart. Vera forced herself to calm down and her magic subsided. It’s only then she’s allowed to observe him. He’s changed a bit, more matured looking. She noticed he’s been working out because his muscles are defined by his white shirt. He got a bit of stubble too. It’s funny how one year can produce so many changes.</p><p>“You cannot be here. The Council is going to kill you if they know you’re here”, she said.</p><p> </p><p>-----------------------------------</p><p> </p><p>After learning the possible threat to Vera’s life, the Knights voted to go back to warn her. It’s a huge risk but considering she had risked her own life in order to save their asses after everything they’ve done, it’s worth it. She’s worth it. Jack’s grandfather got a house in Norwich which they used as their safehouse when they got back. Hamish quickly went out and put on his glamour and went to Belgrave to search for Vera. It’s very important that he warns her about those mysterious practitioners they saw. She just got out of the conference room after a meeting when he saw her on campus. He should talk to her right then and there but he froze at the sight of her. She looks the same, stunning as ever, but something else is different. Her eyes are lacking fire. She seemed bored at everything before she suddenly tensed and looked around. Hamish quickly hid from her sight although it’s ridiculous considering he’s wearing a glamour. When she rushed out of the building, he thought of it as a chance to talk to her in private but he halted when he saw Edward Coventry waiting for her and she went with him.</p><p>That prompted Hamish to follow them like a creepy stalker as the two had breakfast in the same coffee shop they had coffee with on his first day of work in Belgrave. With his supernatural hearing, he listened the two talked about business, work, the Order, and the fundraiser scheduled for the night. Vera expressed her dislike for the event but Edward reminded her why she needed to be there. She is still the Chancellor of the school and her appearance is somewhat mandatory. Hamish had followed them to the temple before they went to Edward’s house. The thought that Vera is now living with Edward felt like a stab on his chest but he knows that after what he did to her, she has the right to move on and continue her life.</p><p>At the fundraiser, Vera turned heads as usual with her black dress but nothing in there seemed to amuse her or catch her interest. She eyed a few glasses of alcohol a few times but never touched one. Hamish waited for the right moment to talk to her but Edward was always by her side, keeping her company. When he left for a moment, Hamish took a step forward hoping to finally have a talk with her and that’s when the necromancers appeared and attacked Vera openly. His impulse to intervene and protect her was immense but doing that will reveal to everyone that they’re back and he will be putting not only himself but the rest of the pack at risk. He couldn’t throw away Vera’s effort to save them so he bears witness on how she killed those three practitioners with her magic. He heard her insisted on Edward to go to D.C. to talk to the Council about the necromancers and that she’ll call a cab in order to go home and that’s when he made the rush decision of glamouring a stolen car into looking like a cab and disguising himself as a driver.</p><p>Having Vera inside the car with him felt so surreal for Hamish. Smelling her scent after a year. He couldn’t help himself from staring at her through the mirror. He knows that once he revealed himself in that car, she would bolt out of there fast so he decided to put her to sleep with a spell and take her to Jack’s grandfather’s house. Hence, the morning after.</p><p>“We encountered those practitioners that attacked you last night in Vermont. They were doing rituals and sacrificing people there. We did not intervene, no matter how much we want to, but we observed. We heard them mentioned about a certain Renee coming to Belgrave and how you will never cooperate with her. They said that Renee will take care of you and we knew we just need to come back to warn you about her. I was just too late”, he paused and guided her to the chair. “I’ve been trying to talk to you all day yesterday but you had a busy day apparently”, he added.</p><p>She frowned and realized something.</p><p>“That was you who’s been following me yesterday?” he nodded, “What were you thinking? Are you trying to get caught? Do you know how many hours the Council put me in interrogation after you left? Kepler had me under surveillance for almost six months! I let you go so you and your friends could have a chance to live and you’re just going to waltz back here like nothing happened. Are you trying to fuck up my life again?” she exclaimed.</p><p>Her words are like silver bullets flying directly into his heart but he knows he deserved it. He did fuck up her life. She was doing fine before he came. Well, she’s too distant and closed off to the world but at least she’s not hurt.</p><p>“We actually became quite adept with the glamour spell during the last year. It helped us hide and survive. I was under that spell the entire day yesterday so I am sure no one recognized me, not even you apparently”, he saw her struggling to keep herself together, “Vera, I know I screwed up a lot of things for you and I hurt you badly. I deserve your anger and I will understand if you hate me. I do. We just came back here to warn you and hopefully save you from those practitioners we saw. That’s all”, he dared to meet her eyes who only screamed pain, “We, uh, actually…we separated from the Knights. We’re still champions. We’re still werewolves but we’ve gone rogue. After what happened here, we couldn’t go back to what we used to do. We realized a lot of things so we cut off ties from them and we went our own way”, he added.</p><p>Vera’s expression softens at that. Of course, she knew from the start that they had their reasons, their motivations to hunt them all down. She may not agree with them but she does understand what they went through. Separating themselves from the organization that gave them the hope of seeking revenge to the practitioners that have done them harm must have been hard.</p><p>“…and your friends are here?” Vera asked more calmly.</p><p>Few seconds later, Lilith, Jack and Randall came out of hiding. They heard everything thanks to their supernatural hearing.</p><p>“Hi, Magus”, Randall greeted first.</p><p>“You killed Carla Stevens”, her eyes focused on Lilith who frowned at her, “…the girl at the main concourse”, Vera brought up.</p><p>“I was not going to but she found out about me and tried to chase me. Timber does not react well with threats”, Lilith reasoned.</p><p>“Uh, that’s her wolf hide Timber. Mine is Tundra. Jack’s hide is Silverback and Randall’s hide is Greybeard”, Hamish supplied.</p><p>Vera sighed.</p><p>“I know. When all of you ran, I was able to break the spell Hamish did to counter mine and I saw Carla’s last moments. She did approach and provoke you. Still, I don’t approve of her death”, she muttered.</p><p>“We don’t do that anymore, Magus”, Jack said firmly.</p><p>“You’re the boy who was granted scholarship”, Jack nodded and she sighed some more, “That’s a shame. Your scores were impressive. I was actually looking forward to your progress in Belgrave. Actually, all of you were brilliant at school which is a shame”, she recalled.</p><p>In all honesty, they did enjoy that part of their undercover assignment. Belgrave does offer a high quality of education and with Vera as Chancellor, the school encourages incentives for good academic standings.</p><p>“Can I ask why those weird looking ladies want to kill you?” Randall changed the subject.</p><p>“They’re called the Necromancers. They only practiced necromancy and if you know magic, then you know how disgusting that is. Renee Marand and her twin sister Rosa served as their leaders. Renee is the active one who constantly seeks power. Fifty years ago, a truce between the Order and the Necromancers was forged to maintain peace between the two organization. War between two societies is messy and it costs a lot of lives. Last night, Renee ended that truce”, Vera answered.</p><p>“Hold up…you’re saying that the Hermetic Order of the Blue Rose is not the only magic society out there?” Lilith followed up.</p><p>“You’re telling me that being a Knight does not give history lessons?” they shook their heads, “We’re not the only secret magic society out there you’ll be surprised at how many organizations are there around the world”, Vera informed.</p><p>“What is Vade Maecum Infernal?” he asked suddenly.</p><p>That got Vera frozen and he knew it’s something big. Otherwise, Renee wouldn’t risk breaking a fifty-year truce and Vera wouldn’t be reacting that way now if it’s nothing.</p><p>“It’s an old grimoire and a very powerful one. A lot of people desire to have it but it’s too powerful for anyone to bear. It’s dangerous so it was decided by the previous Grand Magus and former councilors to rip the grimoire in four sections and hid them somewhere no one would be able to find to protect it and everyone else”, she answered.</p><p>“…and Renee thinks it’s in Belgrave. How can she tell?” Hamish followed up.</p><p>“Necromancers have a gift of foresight. They can see the future and take a glimpse of the past although their sight is limited but it’s still an advantage. I don’t know what Renee saw but as far as I know, no one has seen the Vade Maecum in years”, she answered.</p><p>“You should stay here. It’s safe.”, Lilith offered which is a surprise for her.</p><p>“I need to go back before Edward returns from D.C.” she declined.</p><p>“Vera, they’re going to come back for you. In here, no one is going to be able to find you”, Hamish insisted.</p><p>“Edward can find me. He was able to find me when I’d gone missing for a month last year and if he finds me here, he’ll find you. I need to go”, she saw the question mark on his face when she mentioned how she gone missing before, “I’ll tell you some other time. Right now, stay hidden. Don’t cause anything that will expose you or I swear to god I will kick your asses myself”, Vera said.</p><p>Randall smirked at that.</p><p>“Yes, Magus”, he replied playfully.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Get Out Of My Head</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>As soon as Vera got in Edward’s house, she quickly showered and changed her clothes. A trip to D.C. is nothing for Edward and she has no energy to explain to him where she had been last night and this morning. He’s not as understanding as she is when it comes to other people’s motivations. Right on time, Edward called her after she’s done fixing herself in front of the mirror.</p><p>“How did it go?” she asked over the phone.</p><p><em>‘They did not like it and since they openly attacked us in public, the Council is ending the truce. We’re officially at war with the Necromancers’</em> he answered on the other end.</p><p>Vera sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose.</p><p>“Are you coming back soon?” she followed up while trying to remain calm.</p><p><em>‘Yes. I just need to attend the neighboring chapter first. They seemed to have gotten the same problem yesterday. I’ll call on my way there. Stay at the temple and put up the enchantments. You’ll be safer there’</em> he answered.</p><p>“Don’t worry about me. I can take care of myself”, she replied.</p><p><em>‘Vera, I have no doubt of your powers. I just don’t want you to exhaust your health. Stay at the temple please’</em> he pleaded.</p><p>She sighed in defeat. She knows he has a point.</p><p>“Fine. I’ll stay there. Keep me posted”, she agreed and ended the call.</p><p> </p><p>----------------------------------</p><p> </p><p>Vera quickly got to work after that call and started putting up enchantments over Edward’s house, her house, the temple, and then the entire campus. The last one is taking a lot of her energy and she had to stop and rest a few times which ate up a lot of time. Belgrave is too big to be put under a protective barrier by one person but she does not trust the disciples to do a thorough work at it and telling them why will only create panic. She needs to keep her mouth shut until the Council announce the truce has ended.</p><p>“What are you doing?” a man asked behind her.</p><p>She turned around and her brain quickly worked on finding a suited lie in the hope of avoiding the need to powder the man. Pulveris Memoria works wonders but she does not like using it. It’s convenient but it felt wrong every time she needs to do use it on someone.</p><p>“Just checking…” her words died on her mouth when he flashed her his silver eyes, “Hamish?” he nodded, “Oh for goodness’ sakes…” she quickly grabbed his arm and pulled him to one of the hidden corners of the campus grounds to avoid being seen by other members of the Order.</p><p>He is under a glamour spell of course but to Vera, him being out in the open is still a risk. The spell has its time limit. It’s not something he can just turn on and off if he wants to. It does not do extensions.</p><p>“Are you really out of your mind? Did not I tell you to stay put?” she hissed in annoyance.</p><p>“I know but we heard a ringing coming from the woods and it’s not the same ringing we get from when members of the Order used magic”,</p><p>“…ringing?” she cut in.</p><p>“We hear ringing when someone nearby uses magic. It’s like a magic alarm. It’s how we detect if a person is a practitioner or not. Those necromancers got a certain type of ringing to our ears. Maybe because they use a different kind of magic”, he explained.</p><p>Vera took it in the new information like a sponge.</p><p>“Does it feel like this?” she started chanting something and the ringing started in his ears. He nodded and then she stopped. “Yes, that was necromancy”, she said.</p><p>He looked around and noticed nothing is different.</p><p>“What did your spell do? I don’t see anything different”, he asked.</p><p>“I finished the protective barrier around the whole campus using necromancy spell. It’s more powerful and faster. That’s the allure of it and why many practitioners fell for it. It’s a dark magic and it’s tempting but like I said, it’s disgusting. The sacrifices needed for its spells are not herbs or a cut on the palm”, she answered.</p><p>“…lives of a living being”, she nodded, “I did not see you do a sacrifice just then. Can you do that? I thought you can’t do magic without sacrifice. It’s on the rules. It’s not the first time I saw you do magic without sacrifice”, he followed up.</p><p><em>Damn, he’s observant</em>, she thought.</p><p>“It’s a conversation for another time. That is, if we survive the upcoming war. The Council will declare it soon after the Necromancers attacked us last night. Things are about to get messy around here so I suggest the four of you get away from here as fast as you can”, she replied.</p><p>He held her hand and even though with a glamour, his touch felt the same. It’s him.</p><p>“That’s why we’re here. We’re here to help. There’s no condition. We don’t expect to be forgiven to what we’ve done last year but we intend to do our oath right. We’re supposed to stop bad magic. Necromancers do bad magic. Let us fulfill our duty the right way this time. We can do it without being seen by the Order”, he offered.</p><p>Her entire being says no. They don’t know what the Necromancers are capable of but she as Temple Magus, she recognized their need for support in the coming battle. Her chapter is going to be a battlefield and she needs to protect not only her disciples but also her students on campus. History cannot repeat itself.</p><p>“Let me just remind you that this is all your choice. I did not ask for it and if something happens, it’s on you”, she accepted.</p><p>“Understood…so what now? What’s the plan?”, he asked.</p><p>Vera looked around and she can feel the strength of her barrier around campus. She made sure it will be able to withstand any attacks and hold off the Necromancers. The war is not going to take innocent lives of her students. They’re not a part of their world. Her work there is done.</p><p>“Well, I need to get back to my house and gather a few stuff. I’ll be staying at the temple instead of Edward’s house as per his instructions. It’s the only place Renee and her minions cannot get into apparently”, a look of hurt flashed through Hamish’s face, “Oh stop that…you lost the right on that matter a year ago”, she snapped.</p><p>“I know. I’m sorry. I know I don’t have the right to be angry but I couldn’t help it that I am jealous you got back together. It’s my fault and I know that. I’m sorry”, he apologized.</p><p>She studied his look of possessiveness and stirred something in her again. Something she had not felt in a year.</p><p>“Well, I owe him my life. I would have been dead if it was not for him so…he really did change”, she muttered while looking away.</p><p>Why is she justifying her reasons of getting back with Edward?</p><p>“Do you love him?” Hamish suddenly asked which made her turned to him fast.</p><p>“Excuse me?”</p><p>“Do you love him?” he repeated.</p><p>“Why would you ask me that?” she asked him back.</p><p>“It’s a simple question, Vera”,</p><p>“One that you have no right to ask…”</p><p>“…and one you cannot bring yourself to answer”, Hamish countered.</p><p>She does not like losing but he’s right. She cannot answer that because she cannot say it out loud, not in front of Hamish.</p><p>“I don’t have time for this”, she muttered before walking away.</p><p> </p><p>-----------------------------------</p><p> </p><p>VERA’S HOUSE</p><p>Apparently, Hamish is undeterred by Vera’s apprehension. He followed her all the way to her house and to her bedroom. She’s putting clothes in her suitcase and he decided to help. Vera chose to remain silent because she does not want to say anything she’ll regret later on so she proceeded to the bathroom to get her toiletries when he followed her there. He is standing behind her, watching her through the mirror in front of her.</p><p>“What?” she breathed out.</p><p>“You said earlier you’ve gone missing for a month. What happened?” he asked.</p><p>“I don’t exactly know. I was out of it most of the time. I get glimpses but it’s all haze. Me and alcohol became best friend shortly after you left. We became too close for my own good. No one was able to find me until Edward decided to track me with a strong tracking spell. He found me passed out in some alley. It took him a week to completely heal me and restore my body after I thoroughly abused it, kept me in the house for I don’t know how long before he could trust me not to grab a bottle of alcohol the moment I step out of the house. I have not touched a drink since that day”, she answered without looking at him.</p><p>“The high up ordered us to infiltrate the Order here in Belgrave. We never did that kind of thing before. The four of us hunt the old fashion way. We hear a ringing and we hunt. That’s it. We don’t play with people’s feelings and manipulate things, but we’re determined Knights. We believed back then that every practitioner in the world is evil so we accepted. Then I met you that day in school. That’s why I was staring at you the whole meeting. I questioned the assignment that very first day. I questioned whether they were right about their perception of practitioners. Maybe not everyone is evil”,</p><p>He closed the short distance between them that she can feel his warmth behind her.</p><p>“You changed my views of the world we live in. You changed the entire pack’s views of the world. They used to be angry in pretty much everything, vengeful, and lost. When you showed compassion towards us despite everything we have done, it showed them that our former bosses were wrong. Not all practitioners are evil. You proved that. I am sorry for hurting you, for causing you so much pain, for breaking your trust and your heart, for screwing up your life, driving you to destroy yourself. I am not worthy of those and I wish I could take it back but I can’t. There’s just one thing I can say to you that’s without any hint or trace of uncertainty and that’s my feelings for you. I love you, Vera. I have loved you from the day I met you and I continued to love you through the whole year we’re apart and I will always love you”, he expressed.</p><p>“Why do you keep doing this to me?” she sighed, “Why do you say these things and make me fall for you so that you can let me go at the last second?” she asked.</p><p>“I don’t intend to let you go this time, Vera. I know you’re with Edward now but I don’t give up too easily. I am not going to give you up”, he answered.</p><p>She felt something hard on her ass and she failed to hold back the whimper that escaped her lips. Hamish always had that effect on her. It does not help the way he looks at her through the mirror with his possessiveness that turns her on. She’s setting herself again to be hurt.</p><p>His lips landed first on that sensitive spot on her neck and she moaned so he kept on going. Vera pants as she felt it throughout her entire body. No one has been able to make her feel like this just by kissing, not even Edward. His hand disappeared under her dress and played her center through the fabric of her underwear which made her grasped the sink.</p><p>“Bed. Now”, she ordered and he quickly lifted her up and threw her on the bed.</p><p>Twelve months of separation made them hungry for each other so they skipped the foreplay. Hamish took off her underwear before he undid his pants. It took one hard thrust and he’s buried into her to the hilt. She gasped at the mixture of pain and pleasure. She’s getting reacquainted to his size but did not stop him from moving. He pounded into her like there’s no tomorrow and soon enough, they both been yelling each other’s names. When he pushed himself up to look at Vera, she suddenly tensed before her eyes flashed red thrice.</p><p>“Vera?”</p><p>“Get out of my head”, he frowned and got off of her so he can sit next to her.</p><p>“Vera, what’s wrong?”</p><p>“GET OUT OF MY HEAD!” a blast of magic came out of her which sends everything away from her including Hamish who landed against the wall.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Leave Him</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Vera is now sitting on the bed with nothing on her but the blanket covering her body. Her eyes are wide open as she scanned her room. Then, she finally saw Hamish on the floor and horror filled her. He quickly got up and went to her.</p><p>“It’s alright. I’m fine. I heal, remember?” he said to calm her down.</p><p>She rubbed her temple for a moment before she relaxed.</p><p>“Sorry. I did not mean to lose it earlier”, she apologized.</p><p>“What happened?” he asked.</p><p>It just happened fast. One moment she’s coming down from the high of her orgasm and savoring having Hamish with her then the next, she felt that push in her brain and realized someone was intruding her mind.</p><p>“She tried to invade my mind and she almost succeeded”, she saw him frowning, “Renee…she’s the only necromancer who can do that trick. I don’t know if she’d seen anything but I am sure she did not get much because I was able to push her out”,</p><p>Her eyes glanced over her bedroom.</p><p>“…and along with everything in my room”, she sighed.</p><p>“Do you think she saw me and the pack?” he asked.</p><p>She thought about it for a moment and then shook her head.</p><p>“No. She did not get far in my brain. Don’t worry”, she groaned at the mess around her room and she’s about to clean it up with a wave of her hand when he suddenly stopped her and grabbed her arm. “What are you doing?” she asked.</p><p>“I seem to recall that using your magic without sacrifice affects your health so why do it? This is a simple mess. I can clean this up or you can teach me the spell and I’ll pay the sacrifice”, he answered.</p><p>Do werewolves have long-lasting memory? He just seems to recall pretty much everything. She’s touched by his concern but at the same time it annoys her. Edward is doing a fine job coddling her about her magic and now, Hamish got on board with it too.</p><p>“It’s not going to affect me much. It’s a just a little spell”, she argued but he only arched a brow on her, “Fine”.</p><p>Vera ran her forefinger on her palm and it cut open her skin before she casted a spell and everything in her bedroom got restored. She was right. It’s a simple spell. Hamish barely heard the ringing.</p><p>“See? Wasn’t hard, was it?” he pointed out which made her eye roll.</p><p>She did not heal her hand right away and proceeded to do another incantation on herself. Hamish watched in awe as she spat Latin like it’s nothing and she glows in magic aura. It’s stunning to watch. She’s just the master when it comes to magic. There’s no need for spell books with her. She knows her spells by heart.</p><p>“What was that for?” he asked in curiosity when she’s done.</p><p>“An enchantment for my mind. Can’t risk Renee trespassing again in my head. It sucks and it hurts”, she answered.</p><p>“That’s a good idea. So, want me to help you pack?”</p><p>Their situation and what they just did dawn on Vera. She just slept with Hamish.</p><p>“What is it?” he asked when he saw the troubled expression she got going on.</p><p>“I don’t do this. This”, she gestured between them, “I’m with Edward right now and I had sex with you. I don’t do this. I don’t cheat. I’m the one getting cheated on. What am I doing?” she expressed.</p><p>She can lie but she does not excel at it and Edward just knows her through and through. He can tell when there’s something she’s not saying or if she’s lying. He will find out about Hamish.</p><p>“Then leave him”,</p><p>“What?”</p><p>“Leave Edward. I know he took care of you when you’re at the lowest because of me but you don’t love him, at least not anymore. Leave him”, he answered.</p><p>She scoffed at that.</p><p>“…and do what? Run to you? I can’t even be sure if you’re playing me right now or not. Edward is the safer choice and since we got back together, he hadn’t hurt me so far”, she snapped.</p><p>A flare of jealousy washed through him. His brain dared to imagine her with Edward on bed as he touches her to the places that make her moan. He’s not even aware of it but he already closed the distance between them and held her around her waist possessively and pressed her against his body as he lets out a low growl.</p><p>Vera should be scared especially when his eyes lit up in silver but it just sent excitement all over her.</p><p>“You don’t need safe, Vera. I am not playing you. I will go to Renee and bring you back her head if you ask me to. I will do anything for you. I meant every word I said to you earlier. Like I said, I am not going to give you up this time. Leave him and give us another try. I will prove to you every single day of our lives together how much I love you. Just be with me”, he proposed.</p><p>How do you choose between two men who both had hurt her in the past? Edward and her go a long way. She knows him well and they have so much history. She had only known Hamish for a short period of time and yet what they have feels so much stronger than what she has with Edward. She sets herself up to be in this dilemma.</p><p>“Do you expect me to answer right now?” she asked in defeat.</p><p>He realized that he’s putting her on the spot.</p><p>“No. Take your time. I’m always here when you’re ready”, he answered and she’s grateful because she does not want to rush herself into making a decision when they have a crisis on hand.</p><p> </p><p>----------------------------------</p><p> </p><p>TEMPLE</p><p>Vera set her office to be comfortable for her temporary stay. It’s ridiculous but on the brighter side, she can finish more work while she’s there. It could be very productive for her. So far, the Council has not declared war yet with the Necromancers but the other Temple Magus from the other chapters are calling her about it. The news had spread and they’re on full alert mode. Edward has not called her yet so there must be chaos on the neighboring chapter he’s attending to. She spent her time doing research on how to better fight Renee and her necromancers. She knows she can take them on but she wants to make it out alive afterwards. If she fights them herself, there’s a big chance she may not make it.</p><p>Her research took her down the vault where she keeps more precious books of the Order. It’s then she stumbled upon an old scroll. There’s no need to open it because she already knows what it is. <em>Fors Factoram.</em></p><p> </p><p>-----------------------------------</p><p> </p><p>TWELVE YEARS AGO</p><p>Chaos broke throughout Belgrave when they got invaded with werewolves. Vera just got appointed as Temple Magus straight after graduating from college and her first problem to solve is werewolves. It’s a bloodbath. She lost students both members of the Order and not.</p><p>“Magus! We cannot hold on much longer. There’s just too many of them!” one of her disciples exclaimed.</p><p>She ran back to her vault to search for anything that will help them win the war. She cannot allow for more students die, not under her watch. They are her responsibility. When she saw the Fors Factoram in the room, she does not have to think twice. One life is nothing compare to the lives of many, right? She performed it and quickly went back out and found Edward helping them fight. He was promoted as Councilor and came back to Belgrave to help. Vera charged into their enemies with her renewed power which stunned him. They prevailed the battle but Vera fails to contain her magic. She’s not used to hold so much magic in her body and it’s oozing out of her.</p><p>“Vera”, she turned to Edward who stares at her in bewilderment, “What have you done?” he asked.</p><p>“I have no other choice. Everyone is dying. I can’t let them die. They’re mine to protect”, she answered.</p><p>“…but, that incantation is going to kill you”, he argued.</p><p>“I know. At least the kids will be safe”, she replied with a sad smile.</p><p>Her vision spun and fell on her knees but Edward prevented her from hitting her head on the ground.</p><p>“Damn it, Vera. Why do you have so goddamn selfless? I’ll heal you. We’ll get you through this”, she heard him say before she passed out.</p><p> </p><p>------------------------------------</p><p> </p><p>PRESENT DAY</p><p>She ran her fingers on the scroll and felt it responds to her touch. It recognized her. It recognized the magic it gifted to her. She’s lucky to live this long and to have met Hamish but if it comes down to it, she will still make the same choice. She’s willing to die to protect her disciples, her students. They remain her responsibility. Maybe she does not have to make a choice now. She needs to see it through first if she’s going to make it out of this war because she decides. Yes, that’s what she must do. Survive now. Decide later.</p><p>When she got back to her office, Angus came in rushing five minutes later.</p><p>“Something is going on in the woods, Magus, some weird ball of magic”, he reported.</p><p> </p><p>----------------------------------</p><p> </p><p>WOODS</p><p>She can already feel it from a far. It’s necromancy. They’re performing rituals.</p><p>“Get back to the temple. Advise everyone to never travel alone and to always ready an attacking spell. Stay at the temple or inside the campus. You’ll be safe. I put protective barriers around them”,</p><p>“What about you, Magus?” Angus asked.</p><p>“I’ll be fine. Now, go”, she answered and the Medicum obliged and left.</p><p>She continued to follow the magic until she saw four necromancers performing a ritual. On the stone table, there were three dead students that they used as sacrifice to whatever hurried ritual they’re doing. It sparked her anger and before she even knows it, her magic already came out of her. The murder spell is already on the tip of her fingertips when she heard a growl before she got snatched out of the way. She landed butt first on the ground and four large werewolves appeared in front of her, blocking the necromancers from getting to her or blocking her path to get to the necromancers.</p><p>“Werewolves? Belgrave got werewolves”, one of them commented.</p><p>It was replied by a low growl before the four giant beasts launched forward and all Vera saw was blood and guts splattering all over the woods. As soon as they ate their hearts, the ball of magic on top of them disappeared. Vera got back on her feet as she walked towards the bodies on the table. The sad part of it is that she can remember their names. Sometimes she cursed her memory with that. Her hand reaches out towards their bodies when she felt a large paw wrapped around her torso and pulled her away from the bodies and dragged her across the woods.</p><p>“Put me down!” she yelled but the wolf did not listen to her and kept on dragging her throughout the woods until it made her dizzy.</p><p> </p><p>----------------------------------</p><p> </p><p>She must have passed out because the next time she opened her eyes, she’s back to Jack’s grandfather’s house. Lilith and Randall are sitting on the couch across from her munching some chips while Jack is reading some old books on the corner. She pushed herself up and saw Hamish approaching her with a glass of water.</p><p>“Why did you intervene? I had it. The Council will know you’re back by how you killed those necromancers!” she exclaimed.</p><p>“Jack came back there and cleaned up the mess we left so the Council will find nothing except those dead students”,</p><p>“Still, I told you not to intervene, to stay hidden!” she almost screamed in frustration.</p><p>“…and let you use your magic that way until it killed you? You can stay mad at me all you want but at least you’ll be alive to do that. I’ll settle for that”, Hamish countered, completely out stubborn-ing her much to the pack’s amusement.</p><p>“Way to go, Ham-wich!” Randall cheered.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. The Last Section</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>FEW MOMENTS EARLIER</p><p>After making sure that Vera reached the temple safely, he went back to their safehouse to check on the pack. Jack had rescued some journals from the Den and the three has been doing some reading sessions to kill time.</p><p>“Where have you been? We were worried you got caught or something?” Lilith asked as soon as she saw Hamish came in.</p><p>Randall, on the other hand, does not look worried.</p><p>“Getting reacquainted with the Temple Magus, I see…congrats dude!” he teased.</p><p>Both Hamish and Lilith looked red and embarrassed at his joke while Jack just groaned and buried his head onto the book he’s reading.</p><p>“I so don’t want to know about Hamish’s sex life”, he complained.</p><p>“Me too”, Lilith seconded.</p><p>Hamish shook his head and sat on the sofa.</p><p>“Vera put up protective barriers around the temple and the entire Belgrave University”,</p><p>“…by herself?” Jack cut in.</p><p>“Yes”, Hamish breathed that out loud.</p><p>Lilith frowned at his reaction.</p><p>“Why you’re worried? You looked so worried”, she asked.</p><p>“There’s this thing that happens whenever she uses her magic excessively. She gets dizzy and sick. She can somehow perform magic without sacrifice, which is a big no no in using magic, but somehow, she can do it but it takes a toll on her health. She won’t admit it but I saw it happened last year. Earlier, I saw her fought off nausea as she worked on the barrier”, he answered.</p><p>They don’t know much of magic but according to the journals they read, magic must come with a price, a sacrifice or they will risk creating a Tartarus eruption. So far, there’s no eruptions happening anywhere which means Vera is an exception to that rule but it does cost her, her health.</p><p>“You’re worried that she’s going to exhaust her magic when the war starts”, Randall concluded.</p><p>Hamish nodded.</p><p>“She’s the Temple Magus. She takes her job seriously and she’s determined to protect her disciples and her students on campus. If it comes down to it, I know she’ll give it her all to do that”, he confirmed.</p><p>“Don’t worry, we’re here. We’re not going to let her fight them alone. That’s what we’re here for”, Jack said.</p><p>“I give my life to the cause”, Lilith recited.</p><p>“I give my life to the cause”, Randall seconded.</p><p>“Thank you, guys”, Hamish said.</p><p>“Okay, that’s sexist”, Lilith protested and they all laughed.</p><p>Suddenly, the extreme ringing hits their ears which made them all groaned. All of their eyes lit up in silver as their hides fought to come out.</p><p>“What the hell?” Randall blurted out.</p><p>“Necromancers”, Hamish recognized the ringing.</p><p>They all put on their glamour before going out to follow where the ringing is coming from. It took them to the woods where they saw the ball of magic spinning above.</p><p>“What are they doing?” Jack asked.</p><p>“I have no idea but I see they killed innocents already”, Randall answered in a low growl.</p><p>They hate innocent civilians getting caught up in their world like this.</p><p>Soon, Vera came into their view. They all saw how she froze upon seeing the students on the stone table. Her shocked expression was soon replaced with rage followed by the immense magic fighting to get out of her body which they all felt.</p><p>“Is that her magic?” Lilith asked in disbelief.</p><p>“Yes. That’s hers”, Hamish answered.</p><p>When he saw her stepping forward with her hands glowing with magic, he knows they cannot just sit there and let her do the work herself. She’s going to suffer the consequences of it afterwards.</p><p>“Shit”, he cursed before getting up but Jack already beat him to it.</p><p>He wolfed out and Silverback grabbed Vera’s arm and set her aside. They all followed him and transformed before standing in front of Vera to shield her from the necromancers. Before the four practitioners can do anything, they attacked and ate their hearts to undo whatever spell they’re trying to do. Sadly, it did not bring back those students on the table.</p><p>Tundra suddenly saw Vera standing beside the stone table and as soon as he and Hamish felt her magic brewing as she reaches for the bodies, the wolf grabbed her and took her away.</p><p> </p><p>-------------------------------------</p><p> </p><p>PRESENT TIME</p><p>“What were they doing earlier?” Jack asked Vera.</p><p>It must be something important for them to sacrifice three students in the middle of the woods.</p><p>“I have no clue. Necromancy is not my area of expertise but whatever it is, it can’t be good”, she answered.</p><p>She dared to venture on it once and she didn’t like how it made her feel so she stopped.</p><p>“Okay, so Renee believed the Vade Maecum is in Belgrave and her minions attacked you openly. Then, they tried to do a ritual. There’s got to be connection somewhere there”, Randall enumerated.</p><p>“…and Renee tried to get into your head earlier”, Hamish added.</p><p>All heads turned to Vera as she glared at him.</p><p>“She must think you know something. Why else would she try that?” Jack hypothesized.</p><p>Vera did not think of it like that earlier. She just thought it’s Renee’s way to irritate her and get to her nerves but the more she thinks of it now, Jack has a point. Renee does not do things without a purpose.</p><p>“Well? Do you anything about Vade Maecum that she might need?” Lilith asked.</p><p>They all can see she’s holding out on something which answers her question.</p><p>“I don’t have the Vade Maecum and it remains tore apart. That’s true, but I do know where’s the last section of it is”, Vera answered.</p><p>Hamish stiffened when he pieced it together.</p><p>“You have the last section and Renee is coming after the last section. There’s only one reason why she’s going after the last section of a book”, he said.</p><p>Vera sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose.</p><p>“She got the first three sections already”, she concluded.</p><p>They all felt the weight of pressure at knowing that the enemy is that close into completing the most powerful grimoire in history. Suddenly, Vera’s phone rings.</p><p>“It’s Edward. I need to take this”, she hurried to the kitchen and answered, “Hey, any update?” she asked.</p><p>‘A couple of necromancers trashed the temple in Rhode Island but we got it under control. I’m on my way back now. How’s everything there?’</p><p>“We killed four of them earlier. Ed, they killed three students in a sacrifice”, she answered.</p><p>He sighed on the other end.</p><p>‘The Council will declare it tonight. They’re suggesting you send the students to a retreat or a trip to get them away from Norwich. We’ll discuss it later when I got there. Stay at the temple. I’ll see in a few’</p><p>“Alright…see you”, she ended the call.</p><p>When she got to the living room, she knew they all heard that conversation.</p><p>“We will walk you back”, Hamish said.</p><p>“No”,</p><p>“It’s not up for discussion”, he insisted.</p><p>Vera sighed.</p><p>“Don’t worry. We’ll be on glamour”, Jack added.</p><p> </p><p>----------------------------------</p><p> </p><p>TEMPLE</p><p>Edward arrived an hour after Vera got into the temple. He informed her of the things that happened in Rhode Island and waited for the declaration of the end of truce by the Council together. He can feel her tensed next to him so he held her hand to help her relax. That gesture made her close her eyes.</p><p>“It’s going to be alright. I will help you. You’re not in this alone”, he said.</p><p>She breathed in deep.</p><p>“Renee tried to break into my head earlier”, she blurted out.</p><p>“What?”</p><p>“I got her out before she could see anything. Edward, I think she already got the first three sections of the book”, she added.</p><p>He frowned at that.</p><p>“What makes you say that?” he asked.</p><p>“…because, she’s trying to find the last section’s whereabouts in my brain”, she answered.</p><p>Edward faced her with a shocked expression on his face.</p><p>“Wait, you have the last section of the Vade Maecum Infernal all along?” she nodded, “Vera, why did not you tell me? How many barriers did you put around it? Renee and Rosa can see the past. If they get that last part, we’re doomed”, he exclaimed.</p><p>“It’s fine. It’s safe. I got like eight layers of enchantments around it. They’re not going to find it”, she responded.</p><p>Edward sighed.</p><p>“Vera, the first three sections were well-guarded with hidden trials to prevent those who want to get them and yet Renee managed to get ahold of them. Eight layers of enchantments are not going to be enough to hold her off”, he argued.</p><p>She fears the same. She just never thought that someone will even attempt to piece the book together.</p><p>“You’re right”, she agreed.</p><p>“Alright…let’s do a blood protection on it. Two bloods work best. Then, we can make sure that no one else will be able to get it other than us. Renee and Rosa can break through your eight layers of enchantments but they’re not going to be able to grab the last section”, he suggested.</p><p>It’s not a bad idea. The protection will be a lot stronger if there’s more than one practitioner involved.</p><p>“Alright, let’s do that”, she agreed.</p><p> </p><p>------------------------------------</p><p> </p><p>VERA’S BANK VAULT</p><p>Vera used her magic to open a portal to transport themselves to where she hid the last section. It’s faster and safer considering that Renee could trail them if she takes her car.</p><p>“Seriously? Your bank vault?” he asked in disbelief.</p><p>“What? No one will suspect to search for the last piece of the most powerful grimoire in the world in a bank”, she answered.</p><p>He has to give her credit for it. She’s clever. No one would have guessed it. She waved her hand and the vault opened revealing the last section of the Vade Maecum.</p><p>“You’re not kidding about your enchantments but it’s only six now”, he noticed.</p><p>“That’s because they already tried to search for it. Okay, let’s do this now before they can break the remaining layers”, she said.</p><p>The two cut their palms open and allowed their bloods to drip above the box. They both recited the spell and the protection barrier was formed around it. It’s much stronger than her enchantments.</p><p>“Okay, that should do it”, he declared and healed both of their hands.</p><p>“Thank you for doing this with me”, she said and he gave her a smile.</p><p>“Anytime, Vera. Let’s head back to the temple and plan our next move”, he replied.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>to be honest, I got no clue where this fic is going but now, I have it all mapped out in my head and I could not stop writing! Prepare yourselves and I apologize in advance ;-)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Photos</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The next day, Vera moved covertly to go to the Knights’ safehouse. She had organized a week-long trip for the entire students of Belgrave in L.A. which should be far enough from Belgrave to keep them safe in case things start to go straight to hell. Since she agreed to let the Knights help, they must be brief with the plan so they can work around it and avoid getting caught by the Order.</p><p>“So, that’s the plan? It’s just open fire. When the necromancers come, the Order defend Belgrave. That’s it?” Lilith asked.</p><p>“It’s not like we will know when they’re coming to get us or where they’re hiding. Unless you got something better”, Vera answered.</p><p>“How about we stalk them? We got the senses to do that. We’re hunters. We can find out where they’re hiding and then the Order can come raining down on them with the element of surprise”, Randall suggested.</p><p>Vera considered that for a moment before making a face.</p><p>“That’s not bad, Mr. Carpio. It’s risky for you though. Stalking them could last for hours. Glamour spell doesn’t last that long…unless I tweak it”, she said.</p><p>“You can tweak a spell?” Jack asked.</p><p>She smirked a little.</p><p>“Of course, I can. I need you to gather ingredients for me then I can start. The sooner this is over, the better”, she answered.</p><p>The three got up and started moving.</p><p>Hamish approached Vera and handed her a glass of drink. She arched an eyebrow at him.</p><p>“It’s just an iced tea”, he clarified before she took it.</p><p>“Thank you”, she muttered.</p><p>“So, the last section…is it secured? We need to make sure”, he asked.</p><p>“Yeah…it’s secured. Edward and I went there last night. We put on blood protection on it so no one else will be able to take it out aside from us”, Hamish’s face fell, “Come on, he’s the Grand Magus of the Order. He has every right to know about it”, she explained.</p><p>“I know. I know. I’m sorry”, he apologized for letting his jealousy cloud his judgment again.</p><p>“It’s fine. Just walk me through on your plan to stalk the necromancers so I can plan how to place my disciples on the field to avoid them bumping into you”, she replied.</p><p>Half an hour later, the werewolves returned with the ingredients Vera needed to modify the spell so it would last longer. She chose to make it on the kitchen while Hamish started polishing the plan with Lilith and Randall. Jack had decided to help Vera with the potion she’s making.</p><p>“Shouldn’t you be out there with them to help with the plan?” she asked while stirring.</p><p>Jack followed her notes and chopped a few herbs before dropping them into the pot.</p><p>“They can fill me in later. Ever since I joined the Knight, I never properly enjoyed learning new stuff. I’ve been reading journals but it’s more on history. I asked Hamish to teach me some magic but he only knows a few so, I thought I will take this opportunity to learn from the Temple Magus even it’s just tweaking a glamour spell”, he answered.</p><p>Vera watched him closely and saw that he’s actually enjoying brewing potion which is new. Her disciples hate potion subject. They find it boring and yet, Jack finds it exciting for some reason.</p><p>“Well, tweaking spells can do a lot. You can turn a simple spell into a powerful one by modifying a few aspects of it. That’s the key about magic. One tiny spec can affect great things. It can do amazing things or it can drop an entire building to someone. It’s about how a person uses it. That’s why magic also comes with a great responsibility and why not everyone can have it. It can be a gift and a burden at the same time”, she shared.</p><p>“Has it been a burden to you?” he asked curiously.</p><p>Vera hummed while thinking.</p><p>“…not exactly. There were times when I wished I could take a day off from the magic world and be normal but magic saved my life, gave me purpose when I felt like dying. It’s all I have, so all in all, it’s been a gift”, she answered with a smile.</p><p>The boy smiled too.</p><p>“Well, it’s not all you got now”, Jack glanced over to the window where they can see the other three talking outside. “He loves you so much, you know. He’s never been like that to everyone. I know he already apologized to you a bunch of times and I know it’s not easy for you to trust him again but I hope you’ll give him a chance. He’s a great guy and a big brother to all of us”, he said.</p><p>Vera followed his gaze and the conflict returned to her brain. She shrugged it off and chuckled before uttering something in Latin Jack did not quite catch.</p><p>“There you go. Just drink this after you cast the glamour spell and it shall last for 24 hours unless you revoke the spell”, she declared and then rushed back to the living room.</p><p>Her movements stopped when she saw the photos hanging by the wall. She had never paid any attention to it before but now, she sees them. It’s filled with a young Jack.</p><p>“Oh, that’s me. My grandfather loved to show off my childhood pictures to his friends. It’s embarrassing but I missed him for it so I never took it off”, Jack explained when he caught up with her.</p><p>“That’s lovely. He sounds like a great guy”, she said.</p><p>“He was”, he replied.</p><p>Her eyes landed on one particular photo of Jack with an older man. They were both smiling at the camera while fishing. It almost took her breath away.</p><p>“Yes, that’s my grandfather Pete. He loved fishing so much I think he passed it on to me”, he pointed out.</p><p>Vera couldn’t tear away her eyes from the photo.</p><p>“I don’t see pictures of your mom on the wall”, she muttered.</p><p>“Oh, she died when I was born. Pete said he got so heartbroken after my mom’s death that he did an impulsive thing of burning all photos of her because he couldn’t bear to look at them without breaking down. I don’t blame him though. Pete was quite sensitive. It would have been nice if he kept just one for me but it’s okay. Pete was enough”, he explained.</p><p>The next photo she saw was a baby Jack in Pete’s arms.</p><p>“You’re a cute baby”, she complimented which made Jack blushed.</p><p>“Get that a lot but thank you”, he turned to Vera who is still staring at the photos on the wall, “Do you have kids yourself? I mean, I know you’re not married and all but it’s not really a requirement to have a baby these days. It’s perfectly normal”, he asked.</p><p>That made Vera looked back at him and he was taken a back at the dam of emotions she’s trying to hold back.</p><p>“I should really head back. Edward is going to wonder where I am and I couldn’t risk him tracking me. Keep me posted with the hunting”, she muttered in a robotic kind of way like she’s been detached from her body.</p><p>“Yes, of course”, he replied confusingly before Vera turned around and walked out the door.</p><p>Outside, the planning stopped when Hamish saw Vera coming out of the house, looking like she’d seen a ghost.</p><p>“Vera?” she ignored him and headed to straight to her car. “Vera, wait”, he called and ran to her before she can close the door.</p><p>“I need to get back”, she said without meeting his eyes.</p><p>“What happened?” he asked.</p><p>“Everything’s fine. The potion is done. Mr. Morton knows about the instructions on how to make it work. I’ve been gone too long. I need to go back to the temple”, she answered.</p><p>Hamish knows something is up but she’s right. They cannot risk Edward tracking her and finding all of them so he let her go.</p><p>“I’ll call contact you when we find them”, he said and she drove away.</p><p> </p><p>-------------------------------------</p><p> </p><p>TEMPLE</p><p>When she got to the temple, Edward was already waiting for her in her office.</p><p>“Where have you been? I was this close in tracking you. I thought the necromancers got you already”, he exclaimed.</p><p>She can see he’s not lying because the ingredients for the tracking spell are all laid out on her desk.</p><p>“Sorry, got caught up with something”, she muttered before shutting the door closed.</p><p>“Alright, what’s up? You looked like you’ve seen a ghost”, he asked in concern.</p><p>He followed her to the sofa and waited for her to be ready to talk. It’s best not to rush Vera Stone. It will only make her close off further.</p><p>“Do you remember when I told you that I was pregnant when you left?” he nodded, “…and that the baby’s gone?”</p><p>“Yes. He died. Do you want to discuss it now? If you’re not ready, it’s okay”, he answered.</p><p>“That’s the thing. I was not telling you the truth about our son”, she took a deep breath before continuing, “I was so scared to raise him alone on my own. I was starting out in Belgrave on a scholarship. I could barely survive on my own. How am I going to feed the both of us? My adviser at the time found out about it after I collapsed on class. He talked to the campus nurse to keep it quiet because he didn’t want me to lose my scholarship over pregnancy. He…he took care of me. He had me stopped doing part-time job and took it upon himself to bring me supplies, foods, everything. I was barely showing so I was able to finish the semester. I gave birth on summer which was a good thing. My professor shouldered everything at the hospital and I realized that without him, I couldn’t have done it on my own. I didn’t have the money. I was too young, so I begged him to take my son, to take care of him. He accepted”,</p><p>“Vera, where is he now? Where is our son?” Edward asked.</p><p>“He was supposed to be far away from Norwich. I asked my professor that as one last favor so I wouldn’t know…but I found him. I found our son”, she answered as tears started flowing from her eyes.</p><p>He held her hands.</p><p>“Who is he, Vera? I want to meet our boy”, he asked again.</p><p>She looked at him and saw hope in his eyes.</p><p>“Jack…his name is Jack Morton”,</p><p>The name rang a bell.</p><p>“Wait. Jack Morton as in the Jack Morton, one of the werewolves from last year?”</p><p>“His grandfather, Pete Morton was my Ethics professor in Belgrave. I never made a connection last year. I mean, how many people in the world have the surname Morton? Now, I am certain of that. It’s him”, she explained.</p><p>Edward couldn’t believe what he’s hearing. On one hand, he’s happy to know that their son is alive but at the same time, he’s a little crossed with the fact that their son is a werewolf and not only a werewolf but also one of those who slaughtered their disciples last year.</p><p>“What are you thinking?” she asked nervously.</p><p>Did she just sentence her son to death by telling his father his identity?</p><p>“It’s okay. It’s going to be okay. Let’s keep this to ourselves for now. The Council couldn’t know about him yet. He’s wanted by the Order and if they found out, he will be killed”, he answered.</p><p>“Does that mean you’re not mad?” she asked again.</p><p>“Vera, why would I be mad? You just told me our son, my firstborn, is still alive. Mad is not even on the list of what I’m feeling now. I am so excited to meet him. I want to meet him, Vera”, he answered with a smile from ear to ear.</p><p>“I thought you’re going to be mad there for a moment”, she breathed out.</p><p>“Oh darling, I can never be mad at you especially now that you just made my dreams come true”, he replied and pulled her into his arms.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Necklace</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>PETE’S HOUSE</p><p>“What happened to Vera?” Hamish asked when he got inside after she left.</p><p>Jack is holding the potion they made together with a frown.</p><p>“I have no clue. We were just talking here and then we looked at the photos on the wall. Suddenly, she’s bolting out the door”, he answered.</p><p>That’s odd, Hamish thought as he looked at the photos himself. What could possibly set her off by staring at them?</p><p>“I heard ringing coming from the west side of the woods. We should go”, Lilith said.</p><p>There’s time to answer that later. Right now, they need to get to work to stop the coming war.</p><p>“Alright, spell first and then potion”, Jack instructed before they all recited the spell and each drank the potion.</p><p>Once under the glamour, they all left the house and started hunting.</p><p> </p><p>--------------------------------------</p><p> </p><p>Their search ended up on a mansion at downtown. The ringing is loud in there which means there’s a lot of necromancers inside. They just found their hideout. They decided to get closer to get more accurate description of what to expect when the Order comes in and raided the place. Inside the living room are eight necromancers playing with fire in their hands. There were three making out in the kitchen. Five or more…having a sex party on the second floor, and on the master’s bedroom upstairs is where the sections of the Vade Maecum Infernal is. It’s lying on top of the bed, being guarded by a woman which they can only guess as Renee.</p><p>“We should take it now”, Randall whispered.</p><p>They’re hanging from a tree three houses from there. Thanks to their sharpened senses, they can see and hear everything loud and clear.</p><p>“There’s too many of them. We will not make it”, Jack reasoned.</p><p>Something else had caught Hamish’s attention. His eyes are focused on the sections on the bed.</p><p>“Four”, he muttered.</p><p>“What is it?” Lilith asked.</p><p>“There are four sections lying on the bed”, they all looked and counted. He’s right. “It shouldn’t be four. The last piece should be in Vera’s possession”,</p><p>“So, they found it too and took it…” Randall concluded.</p><p>Hamish shook his head.</p><p>“No, they can’t do that. They won’t be able to. Vera said she went to the place where she kept the last section last night to do a blood protection spell with…” it’s like a flashlight has been turned on inside a very dark tunnel, “shit”,</p><p>“What is it?” Jack asked when he picked up Hamish’s discovery.</p><p>“She was with Edward Coventry when she went there last night. They did a blood protection spell together using their own bloods so no one, <em>but them</em>, can take the last section of the book”, he answered.</p><p>“Okay, but the last section is in that house right now”, Lilith pointed out.</p><p>It hits them all too</p><p>“Edward has been playing Vera. He took the last section and gave it to Renee”, Jack said.</p><p>“We need to go now. Vera is in danger”, Hamish said and they all ran.</p><p> </p><p>-------------------------------------</p><p> </p><p>Sting…she can feel a sting in her head. She tried to move away from it but she cannot escape the pain and it’s getting stronger. Migraine shouldn’t hurt this bad. What is going on? Is she dreaming? She does not remember falling asleep but it’s dark. When another wave of pain flooded her head, she realized what is happening.</p><p>
  <em>‘Get out!’</em>
</p><p>Vera gasped as she sat right up the couch. Renee was trying to get in her head again. She faced to her right and saw Renee standing there already. Her reflexes kicked in and she had sent the necromancer flying backwards but Edward caught her before she hits the shelves. Vera frowned at him and got up on her feet.</p><p>“What’s going on? Why is she here? How did she get in here?” questions just fired out of her mouth consecutively.</p><p>“Easy there, Vera. One question at a time”, he muttered.</p><p>Renee playfully touched his arm and Vera made the connection.</p><p>“Oh my god…you’re with her. You’re with her all along, aren’t you?” she figured out.</p><p>“You’re not lying when you say she’s incredibly clever”, Renee said to Edward.</p><p>“Always the smartest person in the room but failed to use her brain this time around”, he confirmed.</p><p>Her brain is overloading with new information and if it can explode, it would have already.</p><p>“Is this about the Vade Maecum? You’re working with her to get it. That’s how she got the first three sections. All Grand Magus were given the locations of the first three. You gave her that information”,</p><p>“All except for one…did not know they gave you the last piece. Great job with the bank vault. I would never have guessed it”, he verified smugly.</p><p>“So, all those talk about changing and wanting to start again…all of those were bullshits?” she asked.</p><p>Renee sat back and let the two work it out.</p><p>“I care for you, Vera. I will always care for you but Vade Maecum Infernal is a whole new level. I knew you’ll never go for it. You and your moral compass. I was told that the last piece was in Belgrave so I got back here but we were dealing with a werewolf problem last year so I had to deal with that first before I could investigate the whole temple but it’s not here. You’re working on being a drunk at the time so it was no use to ask you about it, so I brought you to Renee”, he answered.</p><p>“That was a crazy month. I tried to get into your brain during those times and your magic would either flared up and cocooned you completely. When Rosa and I succeeded in bypassing your magic, well, your brain was filled with alcohol that it’s all a haze to read”, she supplied.</p><p>Vera turned to Edward.</p><p>“So, you did not find me at some alley…you did not save my life. I was not missing at all because you kidnapped me”, she pieced it all together.</p><p>“The part where I saved your life was true. You used so much magic while you’re unconscious and your health deteriorated so much. I need to heal you if I have hope to find the last section”, he answered.</p><p>She shook her head in disbelief. How come she had not seen all of these? How can she be that blind?</p><p>“So what now? You’re going to New York and sacrifice Maddox?” she asked.</p><p>“I was going to. That was the original plan but then you dropped the bomb on me that we had a son and that he’s gone. He died. Renee said it’s not a problem. Maddox could still be my sacrifice but no, not anymore. I have the easier choice”, he answered.</p><p>It came to Vera what he’s trying to say there and she found herself on the defense mode. Her magic starts radiating off of her.</p><p>“No. You are not going to touch my son”, she gritted between her teeth.</p><p>“Come on! He’s a werewolf! That made everything easier. You’re not just helping me fulfill my dreams to bond with the Vade Maecum, you’ll also doing the Order a great service of getting rid of one of its enemies”, he exclaimed.</p><p>Her magic flared up.</p><p>“You want to get rid of an enemy? Why not get rid of the one next to you?” she asked.</p><p>The two looked at each other.</p><p>“Renee here is my rock. Couldn’t do it, Vera…” Renee smiled at her. “Her advice to be patient paid off. I mean, a whole year before you lead me to where the last section was and now, you lead me to our son. It’s all worth it in the end”, he answered.</p><p>“Fuck you, Edward”, she cursed.</p><p>He laughed at that.</p><p>“…that you did a lot, and I fucked you too which you enjoyed”, he mocked.</p><p>She’s ready to attack them when they heard footsteps running.</p><p>“Vera!” Hamish yelled and the door opened.</p><p>The entire pack still in their glamour burst in.</p><p>“Who the hell are you?” Edward asked.</p><p>They did not expect to see the three of them in there. Renee and Edward standing side by side while Vera is across the room with her magic oozing off of her. It worried Hamish right away that it will affect her health later. Renee smiled at them.</p><p>“That’s a neat trick”, she waved her hand and it stripped the glamour spell off of them. “There you are”, she said.</p><p>Edward turned to Vera in an amused smile.</p><p>“Surprises keep on coming”, he muttered before firing a spell towards Jack but Vera was quick to deflect it.</p><p>It shocked the Knights. Vera moved in front of them to protect them from Edward.</p><p>“I told you, you’re not going to touch my son”, she hissed.</p><p>The wolves looked at each other with a confused gaze but Hamish already realized what’s going on. He now knows why Vera left the house abruptly earlier. She saw the photos of Jack when he was a baby and she recognized him. He never knew that Vera and Edward have a child together but he noticed her maternal instinct comes off naturally and she projects it on her students. The question now is why Edward is trying to attack their son, if Jack really is their son?</p><p>“You’re not going to last fighting both of us, Vera. You know that and we know that. That incantation is going to kill you faster than our spells. Do you remember casting that on yourself to save your chapter from the monsters you’re protecting behind you?” Edward asked.</p><p>“I don’t have to fight you. I just need to get them away from you and you’ll never get what you wanted”, Vera replied.</p><p>Edward’s smug smile disappeared. They heard him yell a spell before they realized they’re out of the temple already.</p><p> </p><p>----------------------------------</p><p> </p><p>PETE’S HOUSE</p><p>One moment they’re inside the temple and the next, they’re back at Pete’s house. Vera grabbed the wall to prevent herself from falling.</p><p>“Did we just teleport?” Randall asked.</p><p>Vera couldn’t actually feel a thing right now. This day is too much.</p><p>“What do you mean back there your son?” Jack’s voice snapped her out of her trance and forced her to look at him. “Who were you referring to?” he asked.</p><p>Just tell him! Tell him he’s your son!</p><p>“You all need to get away from here”, she slurred that sentence as her vision gets blurry.</p><p>Opening a portal is one thing but teleporting a bunch of people that fast just crushed her and she can feel her knees weakening. Hamish already got to her before she hits the floor.</p><p>“I’ll get some water”, Randall was quick to move while Lilith readied the sofa.</p><p>She fought off unconsciousness and pulled a necklace from her pocket. Jack knelt next to her and she handed it to him.</p><p>“Wear it…if you want to know…” she’s losing the battle with sleep and she’s drifting off.</p><p>“You’re going to be okay, Vera. We got you”, she heard Hamish said.</p><p>“Put her here”, she heard Lilith instructed before she felt like floating and then there’s nothing. There’s only darkness.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>oh my god, you guyssss...i need to stop for the day. My fingers literally hurt now from typing all day. So bombs are dropping everywhere and I love it. Don't forget to breathe.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Professor Morton</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>this one was hard to write...</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>BELGRAVE UNIVERSITY – NINETEEN YEARS AGO</p><p>It’s just after third period and Vera had already exhausted her energy. She stayed up late night to finish her report since she couldn’t do it while on the job at the diner where she’s waitressing. Being on the scholarship is not like hitting a jackpot. The scholarship only covers her tuition fees but not the accommodation and her allowance to feed herself three times a day. When did she have three meals a day since she entered Belgrave anyway? Her compensation at the diner is not that big either and sometimes, she had to work part-time on the local pub which she hates.</p><p>Her head went light and she leaned against the wall for support. Of course, she knows why this is happening to her. It’s not just because she stayed up all night or fatigue from work. She’s pregnant. Life truly knows how to throw a curve ball at her. Does Belgrave allow pregnant students to continue attending there? One thing she knows about the school is that it protects its image and pregnant students don’t look good on its image.</p><p>“Ms. Stone?” she quickly straightened herself up but did not stay far from the wall just in case. “Are you feeling alright?” Professor Morton asked.</p><p>He’s her favorite professor in the entire campus. Not only he’s a great teacher but he also cares about his students and he wants them to learn. Everyone in her class adores him. No one dares to miss Ethics because of him.</p><p>“Yes, sir. Just got a little dizzy spell but it’s gone now”, she lied.</p><p>It’s not gone. It’s far from gone.</p><p>“Are you ready to go to class?” he asked again.</p><p>That’s right. Fourth period is Ethics class.</p><p>“Yes, sir”, she answered and walked with him to the classroom.</p><p>“Oh, by the way, I read your paper last night. It was amazing. The way you dissect the morals of the characters in the story and correlates each other’s motivations is phenomenal. I know you’re looking into business management but have you ever thought about writing? You’re very good with words and I also heard from your literature professor that you’re acing his class”, Professor Morton asked while they’re walking down the hall.</p><p>“Well, I did enjoy writing but there’s not much job opportunities for writers and my goal is to get a stable employment after college”, she answered.</p><p>He stopped walking and looked at her so she did the same.</p><p>“Don’t push yourself too hard, Ms. Stone. Life is too short to miss out on the things that make you happy. Pause for a moment and savor little things. There’s nothing wrong with ambition but don’t let it consume you. It’s not healthy”, he advised.</p><p>During class, Vera couldn’t help herself spacing out here and there. The nausea is getting worse and she can barely understand what’s being discussed. This is the part where she should excuse herself to go to the bathroom to freshen up. Maybe the nausea will go away if she splashes some cold water onto her face but she couldn’t bring herself to do it, not in Professor Morton’s class.</p><p>“Ms. Stone?”</p><p>Is it getting darker? Who turned off the lights? Professor Morton is going to be upset someone’s messing in his class.</p><p>“Ms. Stone?”</p><p>She should get up and try to find the switch to turn the light back on.</p><p>“Ms. Stone?”</p><p>…and then there’s nothing.</p><p> </p><p>--------------------------------------</p><p> </p><p>CAMPUS CLINIC</p><p>She opened her eyes and found herself inside the clinic. She stared at the ceiling for a few minutes before recalling what happened before she got there. She’s supposed to be in Ethics class and that prompted her to push herself out of the bed too fast which made her vision spun.</p><p>“Whoa…take it easy. Don’t force yourself to stand right away”, Professor Morton said.</p><p>“Sir? What are you doing here? We got class”, she asked and it made him laughed a little.</p><p>“Your dedication is astounding but no, I cancelled our class today after you collapsed”, she groaned and buried her face into her hands, “…so, did you know why you passed out?” he asked.</p><p>She almost froze. It’s not a question as to why. His question is to confirm his theory that she knows why she passed out. He knows already.</p><p>“Am I going to be expelled?” she asked.</p><p>Professor Morton shook his head.</p><p>“Nah…talked to Nurse Irene already. She’s good and she’s keeping this a secret. According to her, you might be due on summer so that’s a perfect timing. If you can keep your belly from showing in the coming months, you will survive this semester without anyone knowing you’re pregnant”, he answered.</p><p>Vera frowned.</p><p>“You’re not going to tell the admin?” she asked in disbelief.</p><p>“What good will it do? I may not know your history, who the father is, or your future plans but I know you work really hard to stay in Belgrave and you’re determined to make it. Why would I get in the way of that? My job is to teach, to nurture students, not to end their dreams”, he answered.</p><p>Professor Morton took it upon himself to take care of Vera’s basic needs to stop her from overworking her body with multiple jobs. He has no family himself and realized what’s the use of earning big paychecks from Belgrave if there’s no one to provide for, so he poured it all on Vera and her pregnancy. He even saved up to gift her baby stuff and cribs so she wouldn’t have to worry about it when she gives birth. Luckily, Vera does not show much and large sweatshirts and coats did the trick to hide her baby bump.</p><p>“This is going to be a great place for you and your baby. Got fresh air, affordable rates and it’s near the campus. It’s quite near from my house too so in case you needed babysitter, I am free”, Professor Morton showed her a picture of an apartment he found. He glanced at her and saw her fighting tears. “What is it? What’s wrong?” he asked in concern.</p><p>“I don’t think I can do this, having a kid”,</p><p>“Why would say that? You’re doing great so far”,</p><p>“No, I was not doing great. I got this far because of you. If it’s just me, I could barely support myself. Can you imagine when this baby comes? How am I going to provide for it? Milk, diapers, vitamins…I’ll be on my second year next semester and I still got a long way to go from there. This baby is going to die if it sticks with me”, she answered.</p><p>“What are you saying? You want to give your baby up for adoption?” he asked. His voice is laced with sadness.</p><p>She looked down and held her belly.</p><p>“No. I may not be able to support it but I know I love my baby already. I want it to survive. I love it so much so I am doing this and I should give it up for adoption but I couldn’t just trust anyone to take care of it. I need someone I can trust, someone I know will love my baby the way it deserves”, she met his eyes and he realized what she meant, “It will be too much of a favor but if you would say yes, it will mean the world to me”, she added.</p><p>Professor Morton never have thought in his life that he will have to take care and raise a kid on his own but aiding Vera throughout her pregnancy made him attached to her unborn kid. He thinks of her as a daughter that he never had. Her baby to be his grandchild that he never had.</p><p>“I can do that. I can take care of him for you until you’re ready. When you graduated and landed an amazing job, you can come back and be with your kid. I will tell him or her all about you so your kid will know you—”</p><p>She shook her head as tears fell from her eyes.</p><p>“Don’t tell him about me. Tell him something else. Raise him somewhere else, far from here, and maybe one day our paths will cross again, but do that for me. I don’t think I can trust myself knowing where he will be. Please…” she pleaded.</p><p> </p><p>-----------------------------------</p><p> </p><p>SIX YEARS LATER</p><p>Her son, yes it’s a boy, would have turned six by now and every year, she silently celebrates his birthday on her own. She misses him even though she only held him for a few hours before she asked Professor Morton to take him away. It’s the hardest decision she ever made in her life. Harder than when she performed Fors Factoram on herself that put a ticking time bomb in her body. After she gave birth, she was recruited into the Order when the semester starts. She’s at her lowest at that point. Her grades were sinking as she drowned herself with alcohol every single night. Then, the Temple Magus of Belgrave found her struggling to start her car after spending all her money on the pub. He offered to drive for her and when she got into her room, she found a blue rose waiting for her. Joining the Order had saved her life. It gave her purpose.</p><p>She thought about looking for her son and Professor Morton. She’s stable now but what good will it do? Her days are numbered. If she puts herself into the life of her son right now, she’s just setting him up for a future heartbreak. She will die soon. Her son is fine with the one man she trusted enough to love him.</p><p>“Vera?”</p><p>It’s like she manifested what’s on her mind. She’s just supposed to get a cup of coffee at the coffee shop. She did not expect to cross path with Professor Morton.</p><p>“Professor Morton”, she muttered in surprise.</p><p>He looked older but still happy. He still got that light on his face, the same warmth. He’s dressed less formal now rather than his time in Belgrave.</p><p>“Just Pete…I no longer teach”, he said with a smile.</p><p>She did not mean for him to stop teaching but when she did ask him to raise her son somewhere else far from Belgrave, it entailed him resigning as professor at the school.</p><p>“Why are you here in Norwich?” she asked.</p><p>“Oh, just visiting some relatives”, he studied her carefully. “I heard you’ve done well for yourself, Vera. You’re the new school Chancellor of Belgrave University. I knew then you’re going to succeed in life”, he answered with pride.</p><p>“I am not sure about succeeding but I got better I supposed. The board does not like me very much. A nobody running their precious school…among other things, but I survive”, she shared.</p><p>Then, they stayed silent. None knows how to bring out the subject on their minds.</p><p>“Do you want to meet him?” her heart almost stopped, “He’s here with me. Right over there enjoying his hot coco”, Pete offered.</p><p>“Pete…”</p><p>“You’re doing okay now. What’s stopping you?” he asked in confusion.</p><p>
  <em>Other than the fact that she’s dying soon, nothing else…</em>
</p><p>“A lot of things happened especially last year. I made some choices that greatly affects my future and as much as I would love to meet him and believe me I do want to…so badly, I can’t possibly hurt him that way. No. He’s fine with you. He’s happy with you. That’s enough for me to know”, she answered vaguely.</p><p>Pete’s eyes widened upon realizing something. He’s pretty good at reading between the lines and he worked in Belgrave for so many years to forget its secrets.</p><p>“The ‘earthquake’ last year…” he’s speaking in code and she knows that so she just nodded, “Oh Vera, what did you do?” he asked.</p><p>“What I have to in order to save those students…I need to go. Can I ask you a favor?” he nodded, “Give him a kiss for me and tell him, happy birthday, and thank you for everything, Pete”, she answered before rushing out the coffee shop ditching her plan to get a cup of coffee.</p><p> </p><p>------------------------------------</p><p> </p><p>PRESENT DAY – PETE’S HOUSE</p><p>Jack removed the necklace from his neck and roughly wiped the tears that had fallen from his eyes after reliving Vera’s memories that’s been engraved in the necklace, she handed to him. He just learned the truth about where he came from.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Mom</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>did not get to post much because my mother and I had a Ginger Snaps marathon today...hope you like this one. It's lighter than previous chapters to give everyone some time to breathe and recover.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It’s instinctive but Hamish worked on casting healing spell on Vera since she passed out at Pete’s house. He did not notice Jack went to the other room with the necklace Vera gave him. He did not bother processing the revelation of the day. All that matters now is Vera and that she survives. Thanks to Tundra, he was able to go on for hours with the spell. His hide giving him the strength to continue and slowly, the color of her skin returned. He then felt Randall’s hand on his shoulder.</p><p>“She looked so much better than yesterday. You should stop. She’s going to be okay. I’ll look after her while you rest”, he said.</p><p>Hamish saw the sunlight from the window and realized it’s already morning. He’s been healing her the whole night. She did look a lot better than yesterday but she remains unconscious.</p><p>“I can’t leave her”, he muttered.</p><p>“Then don’t. Take the couch over there. Pull it close here if you like but you need to sleep. You’re no use to her if you passed out too”, Randall reasoned.</p><p>He had mentioned once to Hamish that if he had not became a Knight, he would like pursue medicine. Back when they’re still part of the hunting club, they didn’t have the luxury to attend school as they were consumed by their goal to hunt practitioners all over the country. Going to school was a waste of time during those days so none of them bothered. That did not stop them though to teach themselves. He’s not sure whether it’s a wolf thing but they do learn fast. Lilith took on art and she excelled at it. Jack just absorbed pretty much anything, and Randall buried his head in medical books.</p><p>“Alright. Wake me up when she’s up”, Hamish agreed.</p><p>“Will do”, Randall replied.</p><p> </p><p>-----------------------------------</p><p> </p><p>When Hamish opened his eyes after taking a nap, Jack is already sitting next to Vera. She remains unconscious but her color is back to normal. Her fever also subsided. He got up and pulled the chair next to Jack’s.</p><p>“Where were you last night?” he asked while eyeing the necklace in his hand.</p><p>“She’s my mother”, Hamish suspected as much from last night, “Pete looked after her while she was pregnant because he did not want her to lose her scholarship because of me. She gave me up to Pete because she had no means to raise me because she’s a kid herself and by the time she made it out and became stable and successful, she couldn’t be with me. She chose not to be with me”, Jack turned to Hamish and inhaled deeply. “She’s dying, Hamish”,</p><p>“What?” he asked.</p><p>“That’s the reason why every time she used great amount of magic without sacrifice she passed out. Do you remember what the high up used to tell us about the war that happened in Belgrave more than ten years ago?” Hamish nodded, “Vera fought at that war. She was already the Temple Magus at the time and her disciples and students were dying. To save them, she performed an incantation called Fors Factoram to herself which allowed her to use magic without limitations. No sacrifices, but it’s not without cost. It takes a toll on her health because the price of that incantation is her life and she willingly did that to save everyone from werewolves”,</p><p>Hamish glanced over at Vera and remembered how many times he saw her got dizzy after doing a spell without cutting open her palm or the times Edward stopped her from using her magic. Back then, he only knew that it’s somehow bad for her. He had not realized that it’s fatal.</p><p>“She and Pete crossed paths when I was six. He brought me back here in Belgrave on my sixth birthday. I did not know why. I thought it was just a trip. He showed me the sights, the school, and then let me have a hot coco at that coffee shop. Now I know that he brought me to Belgrave that day because he was hoping to talk to Vera. He knew she was able to make a life for herself and he thought she would be ready to come back for me. He wanted us to be together. Vera wanted to as well but she already casted that incantation. She thought she’s going to die any time soon and she did not want me to get hurt by coming into my life only to be gone too soon. I wished I turned around that day and see her with Pete. I wished she said yes when he asked but I understand why she didn’t…because that’s what I am feeling now. I just found my mother and I am on the verge of losing her”, Jack expressed as he sobs.</p><p>Hamish put his hand over his shoulder and squeezed.</p><p>“We will fight for her. We will find another way to save her, okay? Never give up until we’ve exhausted every option there is”, he said.</p><p>Jack turned to him and smiled.</p><p>“Never give up”, he muttered.</p><p>“Never”, Hamish responded.</p><p>Vera suddenly stirred before waving her hand shattering the vase on the wall next to her. She opened her eyes and pushed herself up to catch her breath.</p><p>“Hey, you’re okay”, Hamish said to her.</p><p>“It’s fine. Renee was trying to get into my head again. I just pushed her out”, she explained.</p><p>Hamish felt the magic brewing in her and he knows she’s about to do a spell. He quickly grabbed her palm and sliced it with his claw.</p><p>“Sacrifice”, he cleared when she frowned at him.</p><p>She rolled her eyes around but continued to do a protective spell on her brain to avoid Renee from getting through.</p><p>“I think this is yours”, Jack said when she’s done handing her back the necklace.</p><p>Vera stared at it before taking it back. It’s nothing significant really. It’s just a coin she picked up one day and decided to make a necklace out of it.</p><p>“When Pete left with you, it almost drove me crazy. I wanted to forget you but I don’t want to do that at the same time so after I was inducted into the Order and learned magic, I imbued my memories of you and Pete in this necklace so I will not ever lose it. It also prevented anyone who tries to dig in my head from finding out about you. Didn’t work out though because I told Edward about myself like the idiot that I am”, she muttered.</p><p>“You’re not an idiot. You just have a heart and trusted the wrong person. It’s not bad to want love and acceptance. It’s not bad to dream for a family. That’s what you dreamed with my father. That’s what you hoped when you told him. You thought he would be glad to meet me. It’s not your fault he’s something else”, Jack said.</p><p>She frowned at him.</p><p>“You’re not angry with me? I gave you up and I had the chance to meet you and I did not take it”, she asked.</p><p>“The necklace gave away more than just your memory of me. I know why you did not say yes to Pete that day at the coffee shop. I now about the Fors Factoram”, he answered.</p><p>Vera blinked a few times before meeting Hamish’s sad eyes. They both knew and she’s guessing Lilith and Randall too.</p><p>“I never thought I would live this long. Not many who performed that incantation gets to live this long. That coffee shop had been my favorite since that day, you know. I go there and I always sit on where you sat that day”,</p><p>Hamish remembered having coffee with Vera in that coffee shop. He recalled her choosing the table at the corner even though there’s a lot of vacant seats near the counter.</p><p>“I’m sorry for giving you away but I am not sorry that you had a wonderful life with Pete because I knew he would take good care of you”, she shared.</p><p>Jack smiled.</p><p>“He loved you, you know. Pete loved you like his own daughter”, he said.</p><p>Vera smiled back.</p><p>“I know. I felt it”, reality sets in her brain, “…but you cannot stay here in Norwich. Actually, you can’t stay in any place that has an Order chapter. Edward and Renee are going to come for you”, she said.</p><p>“Why? Why did he try to attack Jack last night?” Hamish asked.</p><p>This time, Randall and Lilith joined them at the living room.</p><p>“He got the complete sections of the Vade Maecum. After he pieced it together, he will perform a ritual to bond with it so he can have full access of the magic the grimoire has. Like any other spell, that ritual has a price, a one last sacrifice in order to use magic without restrictions. He needs to kill his firstborn son. At first, he thought it was Maddox but I just told him about Jack and now he’s coming for him”, she turned to Jack, “If he gets to you and completed the ritual, he’ll be unstoppable. He would be able to kill all of the Knights in the world in one snap of his fingers”, she answered.</p><p>That alarmed all of them.</p><p>“So, what’s the plan? Let’s bolt and run again?” Lilith asked.</p><p>“No. I’m done running”, Jack disagreed.</p><p>“This is not the time to be stubborn. It’s not just Edward who’s trying to find you. The Necromancers are still working with him”, Vera argued.</p><p>“…and what about you? Are you going to run too?” she did not answer, “You’re planning on staying and taking them on yourself”, Jack argued back.</p><p>“If I don’t stop them, you’ll never stop running. You’ll never be safe. The world will never be safe. There’s no one else that can stop them”, she confirmed.</p><p>Hamish got up and picked up a big book from the drawer across the room and put it on the sofa next to Vera.</p><p>“The Eight Book of Solomon”, she identified.</p><p>“According to that, Knights used to have magic too and their magic was stronger than ordinary practitioners because of their hides. Teach us how to fight them. You got four Knights here who can wield strong magic. We can take on them together and save the world. Stop shouldering the world on your own. This is not that time when you must sacrifice yourself for your disciples. This time you’re not alone. You got us”, Hamish proposed.</p><p>Randall gave her a wide smile as well as Lilith who both looked excited at the prospect of Vera teaching them how to use magic.</p><p>“It’s not safe. It’s dangerous”, she muttered.</p><p>Jack smirked at her.</p><p>“We’ve been hunters for years going up against practitioners without any magic and we’re still here. Imagine what it would be like if we’re also amped with magic”, they looked at each other, “…and I just found out about you. I’m not ready to let you go just yet”, he said.</p><p>They all looked at her, willing her to say yes. Vera groaned and sighed.</p><p>“Fine. I have a feeling that even if I say no, you’ll still go forward with it”, she gave up.</p><p>“You’re spending too much time with us already. You know the way we think!” Lilith exclaimed.</p><p>“Well, now we’re done with the whole family-magic drama, I made lunch so we better sit down at the kitchen before it gets cold”, Randall announced.</p><p>They agreed to start the lessons the next day to allow Vera to rest as well as Hamish. Vera put up a protective barrier around the house to make sure they’ll be safe while they hide there. It became their first lesson on one hand. She did not shy in enumerating the basics of protective barriers and they absorbed that fast.</p><p>“You did cut your hand, didn’t you?” Jack asked.</p><p>Vera sighed and showed him her open palm.</p><p>Everyone is now aware of her delicate situation and as much as she appreciates it, she hates being coddled. When the night came, Vera remained rooted at the hallway at the second floor. She’s not sure where she’s going to sleep. Both Jack and Hamish came out of theirs and saw her standing there.</p><p>“Vera”, Hamish called which means it’s decided.</p><p>She turned to Jack who groaned and rolled his eyes around.</p><p>“I so don’t need to know my best friend sleeping with my mom. Just tone it down or cast a silencing spell or something. This is gross”, Jack complained as he gets into his room.</p><p>Vera smiled at her son’s reaction and he called her mom.</p><p>“Let’s get some rest”, Hamish said to her and together they went inside the room.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Guilt Trip</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Training the Knights to become a practitioners is quite a process but as long as Edward and Renee don’t get to have Jack, he will never bond with the Vade Maecum. Just like what Hamish said, they do learn fast and they’re very eager to learn magic as it turns out. It’s a big contrast considering how they spent years hunting practitioners because of their use of magic. She expected them to despise magic but she was wrong. Lilith and Jack are both naturals. They’re instinctive whereas Hamish and Randall based more on books and rules and procedures which is not bad either. It balanced them all. Keep each other on their toes.</p><p>“When are you going to show us some badass spell?” Randall asked on day four of training.</p><p>She’s only been teaching them the basics because she believes in foundation but since they’re acing everything, they must be bored already.</p><p>“Randall, don’t force her into doing too much magic”, Hamish scolded his friend.</p><p>It’s only then that he felt Vera’s magic brewing so he turned to her.</p><p>“Vera, you don’t have to”, he muttered.</p><p>She cut open her palm and arched a brow at him.</p><p>“Destruit”, she casted and the wooden log suddenly exploded.</p><p>“Whoa!” the Knights all exclaimed except for Hamish.</p><p>He knows Vera can do amazing things with her magic. He’s just scared what it will do to her so he went to her and healed her palm for her so she wouldn’t have to. She did not protest to the gesture.</p><p>“It’s not as easy as it looks. A spell like that can go haywire and you’re risking blowing up people instead of wooden logs. It’s like aiming a gun but more uncontrollable than ammunition. If you’re not careful and if you’re not ready, you might end up hurting the people you’re trying to protect”, she said to them.</p><p>“Alright, that’s okay. We can continue with the basics and when you think we’re ready we can do the awesome spells”, Lilith responded with determination.</p><p>Vera smiled.</p><p>“Alright…let’s continue”, she declared.</p><p> </p><p>----------------------------------</p><p> </p><p>They continued training for the next three days. Hamish is not unaware of how many times Vera casts protective enchantments on her brain which means Renee never stops trying in invading her mind. It makes him worry because it puts Vera on edge and her hours of sleep gets shorter and shorter. Sometimes, she would gasp in the middle of the night and then will run to the bathroom to throw up. She said it’s a side effect whenever Renee was able to shatter her enchantment on her brain. Then she would quickly replace it.</p><p>When she’s not worrying about her mind, she takes the time to get to know Jack who is very glad to share everything with her about his childhood. He showed her old photos of himself and Pete while the others made of him. It’s all bliss and they know they’re living a momentary joy. A calm before the storm kind of phase. They can’t hide under Vera’s protective barrier forever.</p><p>One night, Hamish found Vera inside the bathroom staring in front of the mirror with her eyes completely white. He can feel her magic radiating off of her and soon, he found out he’s not the only one who felt her magic because Jack, Lilith, and Randall all came rushing to the bathroom.</p><p>“What’s going on?” Randall asked.</p><p>“What’s she doing?” Lilith followed up.</p><p>Vera is not moving nor acknowledging their presence. Her grip on the sink is making her knuckles turn white as she keeps her focus onto the mirror.</p><p>“Vera?” Hamish called but she did not look at him.</p><p>He tried to approach her but she held out her hand and he felt something resisting him. A barrier. She put a barrier around her.</p><p>“Come on, what are you doing?” he asked impatiently.</p><p>He saw no cuts on her palm which means she used magic without any sacrifice. Jack looked incredibly worried and is on the verge of slamming himself onto the barrier. After a minute or two, her eyes returned to normal and she removed the barrier before leaning onto the sink.</p><p>“Okay, what the hell was that, Mom?” Jack asked when they got to her.</p><p>“I spied on the temple”, she answered and moved to sit on the bed where the others followed.</p><p>“You can do that?” Lilith asked in bewilderment.</p><p>“Yes. It takes a lot of magic but it can be done. I just want to see what they’re up to”, she answered.</p><p>“…and you found what?” Hamish followed up.</p><p>“Edward called the Council and told them that I betray the Order by siding with the werewolves. He twisted everything and said that I was in on it during the events of last year. The Council had stripped me off my position as Temple Magus and officially kicked me out of the Order. As of now, I am part of the Most Wanted list by the Order”, she said.</p><p>It dawned on them that being part of that list means there’s a death order for Vera.</p><p>“That’s crazy! You’re not responsible for last year. It was us! They know that”, Randall exclaimed.</p><p>“No, they don’t. I let Hamish go. Ms. Drake was there as a witness. I had him in my house and I let him go. I let all of you go. Edward bailed me the last time but since I kept Jack away from his reach, he made the world smaller for me. There’s an Order chapter everywhere in the world and all of those chapters will be on alert of my presence. Adeptis will be looking for me everywhere. It’s Edward’s way of pressuring me”, she explained.</p><p>Hamish deciphered what she means by that. If the Order is now out on the hunt for her, it’s only a matter of time for them to find her and find them.</p><p>“We can move. Glamour spell can do the trick for us while we travel and then we find somewhere safe to continue preparing”, Jack suggested.</p><p>“Wait. If you can see them through here, can’t they see us as well?” Lilith asked in curiosity.</p><p>Vera shook her head.</p><p>“No. The protective barrier prevents them from doing so. It does not mean they’re not trying because I have to reinforce it every 48 hours. The temple has protective barriers too but I was able to break through it. I just had to use an extra boost to my magic”, she turned to Hamish, “…sorry, I had to see”, she answered.</p><p>With that information, they know how much is at stake not only for them but also for Vera. They know the pressure and the danger that is out there.</p><p>“What now?” Randall asked.</p><p>“We move quickly. Tomorrow, you’ll be learning dark spells. Ones we use to attack our opponents. Not all disciples can handle the taxing toll of it on the user’s body but I trust your werewolf strength will help you recover faster”, Vera answered.</p><p>Few days back, they couldn’t wait to learn attack spells but now, the reality hits and it scares them somehow.</p><p>Suddenly, Vera felt a warm liquid coming out of her nose and she wiped it off out of reflex.</p><p>“Shit”, she cursed before hurrying back to the bathroom to avoid the others from seeing it but it’s too late.</p><p>They all have seen it apart from catching the smell of her blood coming out of her nose.</p><p>“Mom?” Jack called in fear.</p><p>“I’m alright. It’s okay”, she responded as she buried her head into the sink willing for her nosebleed to stop.</p><p>It did not for the first five minutes. The bleeding is more spontaneous than before. It took a lot of magic to break the protective barrier of the temple than she thought and she’s reaping what she sowed. Once she’s certain that the bleeding had stopped, she washed her nose and came back to the room where the others are waiting.</p><p>“Seriously, I’m fine. That usually happens”, she repeated.</p><p>“Everyone out now”, Hamish ordered the Knights with his firm voice.</p><p>It confused Vera but the others obliged and left the room. Hamish then casted a silencing spell.</p><p>“What’s that for?” she asked.</p><p>“I should ask you the same”, he muttered.</p><p>“I told you why I did what I did. I needed to see what’s happening at the temple so we will know what they’re doing. It will help us better prepare”, she explained.</p><p>“You used magic without any sacrifice even though you know what it will do to you. We’re not even fighting them yet and you’re already getting sick”, he gritted between his teeth.</p><p>“There’s no way around it! I cannot break that barrier with ordinary spell. What am I supposed to do?” she asked.</p><p>“How about asked for help?” that stopped Vera, “I mean, why are we here for? I told you, you don’t have to shoulder everything by yourself. We’re here. Tell us what to do and we will do it. We could have helped you with breaking the barrier. Our combined magic could have done the trick instead of you doing it alone. I know you can do things we can only imagine to do but you’re indestructible. As much as your mind thinks you can do anything on your own, you can’t”, he answered.</p><p>“I know I am not indestructible, Hamish. I have known that for years. Goddamn it, I am the one living in this body!” she exclaimed and took a few steps away from him, “I know my limit but the more I stay here and do nothing, more people die. How do you think Renee is doing her spell in trying to get inside my head? How do you think she does her spell in searching for us that affects the barrier outside? She uses sacrifices which means people out there are being killed to get inside my head and to find us. As much as I want to preserve my life so I can have more time with you and Jack, how can I live with myself knowing that the time I am borrowing, someone else is paying for it?” she added.</p><p>“You’re not going to be able to save them by dying either. We cannot do this without you. I know you know that. That’s why you’ve been training us hard. Don’t think I did not notice that. I am not asking you to stop caring for other people out there. I am asking you to let us in and help you protect them as well. If there’s something you feel you need to do, we can help. Stop doing it alone”, he said gently.</p><p>As a leader, he knows what kind of mentality she has. He feels the same for the pack. She is being consumed by guilt right now and she wants to speed things up to stop Renee and her necromancers from killing more people.</p><p>“Alright…I’m sorry. I did not mean to scare you. I just feel bad every time I have to replace my enchantment to my mind or reinforce the barrier outside. I couldn’t stop thinking how many people they had sacrificed for that”, she apologized.</p><p>“We’ll make sure to give them justice. I promise. We’ll get those monsters…together”, he said.</p><p> </p><p>-------------------------------------</p><p> </p><p>Outside, the others are waiting impatiently. They know that when Hamish talked to them in that tone, he means business and for a moment, Jack was worried that Hamish is going to snap on Vera for abusing her health.</p><p>“How’s she doing?” Jack immediately asked when Hamish came out of the room.</p><p>“Ssshhh…she’s sleeping. She got no more nosebleed which is great but she’s exhausted and she drifted off quickly”, he sighed and rubbed his temple, “She feels guilty. Necromancers use humans as sacrifice in their spells and Vera has been replacing enchantments on herself and reinforcing the barrier outside frequently which means…”</p><p>“…god knows how many people those bastards used as sacrifice”, Lilith continued.</p><p>“That’s not her fault”, Jack muttered.</p><p>“I told her that. We need to work harder to master magic so we can stop this. I am scared that if Vera thinks we are not ready to take on Edward and Renee, she’ll face them alone”, Hamish said.</p><p>“We’ll be ready”, the three responded in unison.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Secret Plan</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hamish kept a close eye on Vera the whole time the following days during their training. She’s been teaching them attack spells and the whole time, her magic is flaring. Though she is doing sacrifice while demonstrating the spells, her magic just comes through and he knows it’s because she’s on edge.</p><p>“Good. Now, let’s move to duel”, she announced.</p><p>“Duel?” Randall asked in confusion.</p><p>“I taught you defensive spells and attack spells. You can practice it all you want but you’ll never know how to properly balance the two until you used it during a fight. I will put protective enchantments on all of you so you wouldn’t hurt yourself so pair up”, she answered.</p><p>Randall partnered up with Jack while Hamish partnered up with Lilith. Vera then proceeds with showering them with enchantments to avoid injuries.</p><p>“Now, just because you know you’re protected does not mean you’re going to hold back. Try to deflect the attack of your opponents and take them down with an attack spell. Whoever makes his or her opponent fall down the ground wins”, Vera explained.</p><p>“What’s our prize?” Randall asked excitedly.</p><p>That earned him an elbow from Jack.</p><p>“Let me think about that. Hamish and Ms. Bathory, you’re up”, she answered.</p><p>Hamish and Lilith positioned themselves in the middle and started applying what they learned. So far, they’re doing great but Vera can see them holding back which is understandable since they’re friends.</p><p>“Stop dwelling in your brain and let the magic guide you into casting your spells”, she advised as they watched them duel with each other.</p><p>Lilith fired a spell towards Hamish which he deflected with a growl. Vera is now seeing how magic is with a werewolf practitioner. The magic is amplified, more intense. The strength of the werewolf fires the magic which strengthens its effect.</p><p>“Good. Keep it going”, she encouraged.</p><p>Hamish managed to land a blow towards Lilith which forced to stumble on a rock that tripped her over.</p><p>“Sorry, Lil”, he apologized for winning.</p><p>It was replied by a growl from her and Lilith’s eyes flashed in silver. Hamish was knocked over by a spell.</p><p>“Well, that’s cheating”, Jack commented.</p><p>“That shouldn’t count. There’s a rock!” Lilith exclaimed.</p><p>Vera knows Hamish was not really hurt because of the enchantment but when she saw him fell down, she couldn’t help but imagine what if it’s not Lilith who attacked him? What if it’s Renee or Edward? Her simple enchantment wouldn’t stop their magic from getting through and Hamish would have been killed. Maybe training them is a bad idea after all.</p><p>“Hey”, she did not notice Hamish is already by her side.</p><p>“I’m okay. Good work. Unfortunately, Ms. Bathory, you lost that round. Rock is not going to adjust for you in a battlefield”, she said.</p><p>Lilith just scoffed and mumbled something she couldn’t hear.</p><p>Up next is Jack and Randall who joked around at first before getting into it.</p><p>“This is fun”, Randall said at one time.</p><p>The two kept on going until Jack was able to fire two spells consecutively. Randall was able to deflect the first one but did not see the second one coming and he tripped backwards, landing butt first.</p><p>“That’s not a bad move. Two spells. I like that”, Lilith complimented.</p><p>“Thanks. Just popped into my head at the moment”, Jack replied.</p><p>Vera was impressed with her son. He’s really intuitive.</p><p>“Alright, you all did great but don’t expect battles to be that easy. There will be no protective enchantments on the field and your enemies won’t be as friendly as you. Their goal is not going to knock you over. Their goal is to kill you so the stake is so much higher. Now—”</p><p>She felt the enchantment she put on her brain shattered which tore a gasp from her mouth. They saw her eyes flashed in red before her magic stirred inside her and flared out of her body.</p><p>“Out…get out…” she whispered.</p><p>It informed them that Renee is breaking in inside her mind again. Clouds of magic enveloped her before Vera focused and kicked Renee out of her brain in a painful manner.</p><p>“Got you”, Hamish said as he caught her after fighting for control for her brain.</p><p>She did not let her magic go as she reapply the enchantment back in her mind.</p><p>“Is it Renee?” Jack asked in concern.</p><p>“Yes. I did not see that coming but she’s gone, at least for now”, she answered and straightened up herself.</p><p>That last attempt to penetrate her brain was intense. Renee had used a stronger spell than before. It was then that she felt the barrier around them started to crack and she knew their days of momentary peace are over.</p><p>“What’s wrong?” Hamish asked when he saw fear registered on her face.</p><p>“They found us. They got through the barrier”, she answered.</p><p>That put everyone on alarm.</p><p>“We can do this. We can fight”, Lilith said confidently although she was not able to mask a slight hint of doubt in her voice.</p><p>It was a change in the direction of the wind that alerted Vera to a very dangerous threat.</p><p>“Get inside the house”, they turned to Vera with a confused gaze. “Get inside now!” she yelled which prompted their feet to move from where they’re standing.</p><p>The three wolves ran back to the house and before Hamish can follow them he saw Vera stepping in the opposite direction.</p><p>“What are you doing?” he asked.</p><p>“…buying some time”, she answered and her magic flared up around her.</p><p>Slowly, they saw a golden barrier forming all over the house. It’s a different one than what she used to put around the place when they got there to hide themselves from the Order and the Necromancers. Then, Hamish saw a flash of red light aiming towards Vera but the barrier shielded her from it and he realized what the barrier was for. It’s meant to shield them from the attacks because they’re already there.</p><p>Renee and the necromancers became visible to them all dressed in their black robes, a different one the Order used to wear.</p><p>“Good call on the barrier, Vera, but it’s not going to protect you forever. You know that. Just give us the boy and things go back to normal”, Renee announced.</p><p>“Have fun breaking the barrier”, Vera replied and walked back to Hamish and dragged him into the house.</p><p>Inside, the Knights are panicking. Even though Vera had prepared them for days, fear crept up in their hearts like a plague and it won’t leave. It does not help that they can feel the force of the necromancers’ magic as they worked on breaking the barrier outside. Doubt suddenly crawled into their heads. How are they going to beat those necromancers outside? They know basic defense and attack spells. Those ladies outside had been using death spells for years. When Vera came in the house, she is literally glowing. She immediately read the fear and doubt on their faces and she felt bad for putting them into this position. They may be werewolves but they’re still kids. They shouldn’t even be risking their lives like this. They should be in school and living their lives.</p><p>“What now? Shall we go and fight them?” Randall asked.</p><p>“You fight them and you all die. They’re too many for you”, she answered bluntly.</p><p>“So what’s the plan? Are we going to wait it out? Can the barrier stop them?” Jack followed up.</p><p>Vera’s eyes landed on her son and she felt pain in her chest. They came for him. They want to kill him. His own father wants to kill him. She cannot lose him this way. All those years of sacrifice to be away from him will be for nothing if she lost her son to Edward.</p><p>“The barrier is not going to hold them off. It’s just meant to delay them. We need that extra time so you can go to a friend”, she answered.</p><p>“What friend?” Hamish asked.</p><p>Vera handed him a small knife that looks ancient.</p><p>“I put a small piece of paper inside your pocket. It’s an address. Go there and tell them Vera Stone sent you to speak with Xavier. This knife will be the proof that I sent you. Tell them what happened. He can help you”, she relayed.</p><p>That confused them.</p><p>“Why don’t we go together? Where are you going?” Randall followed up.</p><p>She only looked back at them and Hamish already shook his head upon realizing what Vera is going to do.</p><p>“No. You’re not staying here. We talked about this. You’re not going to do this alone”, he insisted.</p><p>“Exactly. This is the part where you’re going to help me. I can’t risk bringing Renee to the doors of the Prometheans. It will result to more lives killed. I’m the one they’re tracking, not you. They cannot get inside your heads so I need your help to seek assistance from Xavier because they will not suspect you to be there. He will explain everything. Don’t worry about me. Edward is not going to kill me”, she explained.</p><p>“How can you be so sure? He wants to kill me”, Jack asked.</p><p>“…because he’s going to use me as leverage to get you to come to him. I’ll be his bait. I know Edward. He does not want to risk losing his pawns in his game. If you truly want to help me, then go see Xavier”, she answered.</p><p>Leaving Vera alone to deal with a bunch of necromancers outside is the worst idea for Hamish. He wants to insist on fighting their way out but can they all make it out alive? If he pushed on it, Vera will die protecting them from Renee and her minions. Whoever this Xavier is, Vera got so much faith in him to risk her life like this.</p><p>“Even we agree to your plan, how are we going to get there when they’re surrounding us?” he asked.</p><p>“Same way we got here. I’ll open a portal for you. I’ll do my best to keep it as close to the Prometheans as possible”, she answered.</p><p>Jack went to her and grabbed her hand.</p><p>“Come with us, please. We’re not sure he’s not going to hurt you. Do your thing with your enchantments to keep them from getting inside your head. If this Xavier guy is really something, he can help you stop them from tracking you”, he insisted.</p><p>“I wish there’s another way, but there’s none. Trust me. We’re going to see each other again”, she responded.</p><p>Vera gasped when she felt the barrier cracking outside. The necromancers are going to break it soon.</p><p>“You have to go. There’s no time”, she moved to get a bigger space before holding out her hand and a golden circle appeared in midair. “vulgo apertis ianuis”, she casted and they saw the highway inside the circle.</p><p>The crack is getting bigger outside as she draws out the circle bigger for them to fit in.</p><p>“Go now”, she turned to Hamish, “Hamish…don’t let down”, she said referring to the help she’d asked of them.</p><p>Hamish grabbed Jack by the arm and dragged him into the circle. If Vera believes that this plan will work, then he must do his best to make it to Xavier. Randall and Lilith reluctantly followed. Vera almost yelped when the barrier shattered outside which made the wolves looked back at her through the circle. They’re already on the other side. She gave them a small smile before her eyes burned in gold and turned her back on them. They felt the immense wave of her magic blasting everywhere before the portal closed, leaving them in the middle of the road far from where Vera is.</p><p>“Come on. You heard her. We can’t let her down. We have a job to do”, Hamish instructed which pulled the Knights back from despair and thoughts of losing Vera.</p><p>He must keep it together. Vera is relying on them.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. Time</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>PROMETHEANS’ COMPOUND</p><p>The Knights arrived at the address written on the piece of paper she left in Hamish’s pocket. He has no idea when she put it in there but she must have thought ahead of this and planned the whole thing. <em>Always prepare for the worst</em>, just like what she used to say.</p><p>“Hold up there. It’s private property. Can I help you?” a man in a plaid shirt asked them.</p><p>He does not look dangerous although they learn not to trust just about anyone who seems nice.</p><p>“Vera Stone sent us to talk with Xavier”, Hamish answered.</p><p>The man studied their faces carefully before opening the gate for them.</p><p>“Whoa…” Randall muttered as they took in the view of the entire compound.</p><p>It’s beautiful and big. The temple of the Order got nothing with the Prometheans’ Compound. The man asked them to wait at the foot of the stairs in front of the big house. The others watched them carefully from a far and for some reason, none of them are talking to one another and yet they all move in sync with one another. The man came back and invited them inside.</p><p>“Can I offer you a drink? We brew a special juice here. You should try it”, the man offered.</p><p>Hamish felt Tundra shook his head inside and so he mirrored his reaction.</p><p>“No, thank you”, Hamish declined.</p><p>The man leads them inside a study where someone is waiting for them with several glasses of purple liquid waiting on the table.</p><p>“Thank you, Gary. You can leave us”, the man said and Gary turned around and closed the door. “Welcome, the name is Xavier. You said Vera sent you here?” he asked them.</p><p>“Yes. Are you really Xavier?” Hamish answered then asked him back.</p><p>The man chuckled.</p><p>“I like you already. Whether I like it or not, I am Xavier, but…were you really sent here by Vera? That’s the question. She rarely sends guests my way without calling me first. How can I be sure you know her?” Xavier answered and demanded proof.</p><p>Hamish pulled out the knife from his pocket and handed it to Xavier who stared at it in confusion before his face turned serious.</p><p>“I gave her this knife when we forged our alliance seven years after she became Temple Magus”, he took a similar looking knife from his desk, “She gave me this in return. It was a truce between the Belgrave Chapter and us since her Council won’t even acknowledge our existence. We agreed that if the knives are ever returned to one another, it could only mean grave danger. What happened?” he asked.</p><p>They proceeded in narrating everything that has happened since last year to Xavier who surprisingly listened with both ears. He did not protest nor become indifferent when they told him what they are. Once they’re done, Xavier’s eyes landed on Jack.</p><p>“You’re Vera’s son”, Jack nodded, “What do you think of the wooden trinkets I sent you every year?” he asked.</p><p>Jack frowned for a moment before remembering about those.</p><p>“You’re the one sending those cute little things on my birthdays? Pete said it’s from my guardian angel”, Jack asked him in return.</p><p>Xavier laughed.</p><p>“Vera wanted to do that herself but she couldn’t risk anyone in the Order tracing her magic back to you. She wanted you to live a normal life, you see. She asked that favor of me five times until it became a habit and she did not even need to ask. I just did it. Seems like her plan to exclude you from this world did not work because now, you’re a werewolf and that bastard Edward wanted to sacrifice you”, he answered.</p><p>“Can you help her?” Hamish asked.</p><p>Xavier got up and pulled an old book.</p><p>“The ritual to bond with that evil grimoire is needed to be done in three days after Edward pieced the parts together. If he fails to complete the ritual, he will be forever trapped inside the book. Since Renee is on his side, he most likely will wait for you to come and rescue Vera. Like what she said, she will be his bait for you to surrender. The necromancers will be ready for you and then they will proceed with the ritual”, Xavier started.</p><p>“What if we wait?” Lilith asked.</p><p>“Can you really wait? You all looked ready to storm the temple and get Vera out right now. No. That’s not going to work. They can choose not to complete the book right now to avoid missing the deadline. There’s one way though to stop Edward from bonding with the book”, Xavier flipped the page of the book and showed it to them.</p><p>“Two incantations fighting one another…” Jack read out loud.</p><p>Xavier looked impressed.</p><p>“You read Latin pretty well. Your mother will be proud. Fors Factoram and the Vade Maecum Infernal, two of the most powerful and most dangerous incantations ever made in this planet. They both promise the same thing: unlimited access to magic, unchecked power. Fors Factoram does not require any sacrifice to perform because the price comes after”,</p><p>“…the life of the practitioner who performed it”, Hamish muttered.</p><p>“Exactly…while the Vade Maecum Infernal requires the sacrifice of a finger of the practitioner and the life of his firstborn son. The two competes with one another and therefore, no one else can ever destroy the Vade Maecum Infernal other than the person who performed the Fors Factoram, just like no one can defeat that person other than the person who successfully bonded with the grimoire. Anyone knows who performed Fors Factoram?” Xavier asked.</p><p>They all looked at him.</p><p>“You’re not suggesting Vera to destroy the Vade Maecum, right? That’s going to kill her”, Randall argued.</p><p>Xavier hummed and closed the book.</p><p>“…not if she got help”, he then opened his window and showed them some of his brothers and sisters mingling with nature, “We practice here blending with the environment, to feel what our nature feels, to be one with them. I did not understand at first why she sent you here but now I get it. Destroying the Vade Maecum is going to kill her because her body cannot handle the full force of her power, but if the four of you is going to bond with her as she fights the grimoire, your combined strength might be enough to get her through it and save her life”,</p><p>They watched the girl at the field caressing the trunk of the tree and as she ran her hand over it, the cuts on the trunk healed.</p><p>“How are we going to do it?” Hamish asked with determination.</p><p>“Same thing like what we do here, you practice”, Xavier answered with a smile.</p><p> </p><p>------------------------------------</p><p> </p><p>TEMPLE</p><p>Vera opened her eyes and a terrible migraine greeted her which made her groan. The way she blasted off those necromancers at the house took a huge toll on her body. It’s her last move to cover up the fact that she opened a portal for the wolves. She couldn’t risk Renee tracking her spell and discover where she sent them.</p><p>“Good morning, sleepyhead. You sure did take your time”, Renee greeted.</p><p>Vera pushed herself up and discovered a chain wrapped around her ankle. She can already tell it’s enchanted so she cannot take it off easily. Of course, she can try and remove it with her magic but her health is already depleted. She needs to buy more time for the Knights and Xavier. That’s why she allowed herself to get caught. While they’re busy poking her brain and torturing her to find out where Jack is, the others can learn what they needed to do to stop all of this.</p><p>“That’s a nasty cut on your face. Ever tried to heal it?” she asked mockingly on her.</p><p>Renee’s anger flashed on her features. That cut is not going to heal because her magic wouldn’t allow it to. It’s what killed those necromancers at the house. No one is going to be able to heal them.</p><p>“It must feel good to have all that power inside you but you’re dying Vera. Soon, that magic will not do you any good. Even now, your health is failing. I will only have a scar but you will have nothing and your son is going to serve his purpose on top of the altar”, Renee exclaimed.</p><p>That made Vera’s blood boils. The thought of her son dying on that table just sparked the chaos in her magic reservoir.</p><p>“Cut it the two of you. I have no intention of bearing the same scar on your face”, Rosa cut in.</p><p>Renee backed off with a scoff and left mumbling how she’s going to tell all of that to Edward.</p><p>“Sorry about that. Renee is a little hot-headed, even foolish sometimes”, the other twin muttered.</p><p>Vera just smiled and leaned against the wall.</p><p>“Sometimes? I disagree”, she commented.</p><p>Rosa’s hard gaze focused on her.</p><p>“Out of everyone in the Order, I have always thought of you as the smartest one. In some ways, I even respected you which made me wonder why you did what you did. Those dogs savagely slaughtered your disciples last year and you protected them, saved them”, the necromancer pondered.</p><p>“They’re kids who were taught at an early age that all practitioners are evil. They lost loved ones to magic and they turned on vengeance. I am not saying what they did was right and justified but the Order is no stranger to ending innocent lives either. You and your followers are the same. Who am I to throw judgment when I know my own hands are not as clean as I would like it to be?” Vera responded.</p><p>“You killed a lot of my sisters today”, she muttered.</p><p>“I did and I am not sorry about that. They want to take my son and bring him to his death”, Vera affirmed.</p><p>Rosa hummed and traced her finger over Vera’s legs.</p><p>“Where is he, your son?” she asked casually.</p><p>“…like I would tell you”, Vera hissed.</p><p>“I have ways and I’d rather not use them”, Rosa muttered.</p><p>Vera knows of the necromancers’ ways of torture and she knows how painful those are but she chose to be in this situation. She must grin and bear it.</p><p>“Why, don’t hold back, Rosa. No one is stopping you”, Vera challenges.</p><p>The necromancer’s face turned hard before her hand cupped her face and her touch started sending burning sensation towards her brain which almost left her breathless. She knows that she’s not literally burning but she can feel it. She can feel as if her skin is on fire, as if her brain is on fire. Rosa let go and Vera panted and caught her breath.</p><p>“Tell me where your son is”, Rosa repeated.</p><p>“Go to hell”,</p><p>This time the burning was more intense and she couldn’t help but scream in agony as pain filled her up. It spread from her head to her chest and she finds it difficult to breathe. Rosa stopped again.</p><p>“Last chance, Vera. Tell me where Jack is”, she demanded.</p><p>Vera coughed. She can feel the warm blood coming from her nose before it dropped onto her dress.</p><p>“Torture me all you want. I will never let you hurt my son”, Vera replied defiantly.</p><p>“Very well then…we got all the time in the world to play”, Rosa responded before continuing her torture on Vera.</p><p>Her scream filled the entire space as she felt the imaginary flame covering her entire body. She wished that she blacks out soon so she won’t have to deal with this anymore. Time…it’s all they need. She needs to hang on there for a little while.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>What do you think so far?</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>